Poor little bug on the wall
by Kitahoshi
Summary: Hermione loves Harry , Harry likes Ron , Ron likes Hermione. What happens when we throw in some new characters that make it all a bit clearer? HPxHG, RWxOC , DMxOC , Malfoy meets a girl he doesn't annoy...? Chapter 32 is up! Cho is drunk!
1. File: Hermione Granger

Dear Diary,

My name is Hermione Granger. I am fifteen years old. I am currently attending Hogwart's school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Although I am an accomplished witch , I was teased in my second year for being not of magical heritage.A boy named Draco Malfoy hates me just because of my mind , it was insulting at the time now it's really quite pathetic , only a boy would be so stubborn and idiotic to hate someone by their heritage. Harry has been so wonderful to me , even though he's only a friend. I feel more for him , but I can see it on his face these days he's found a new girl to swoon over. Ron has been acting strangely around me lately as well. But Ronald Weasley was always of the strange sort!Don't mistake me , but he can be so strange sometimes!Just the other day he said something nice to me. Nice , but really unprepared and stupid. "Your hair looks nice today". My hair has been the same for the whole time I've been at Hogwart's! He probably wants me to do his homework , as he has been having trouble concentrating on class lately. But Harry? Oh , he's been wonderful , as usual. He smiled at me and told me that my hair looked different on the one day I put it in many small braids.I got my hair done just for him , but at the time I was foolish enough to believe he might feel the same. He OBVIOUSLY likes some other girl , or else he wouldn't be wearing that goofy expression on his face once in a while when a certain crowd passes by. He must like someone , and I suppose that I will be sensible as always and not scorn him for his emotions towards other females. I am after all only his friend , I'll always be ONLY Hermione Granger in his eyes... But I can't help the way I feel.....

Hermione Granger

**(A/N)**

_Edited- November 5, 2008_


	2. File:Ronald Weasley

Dear journal,

My name is Ronald Weasley.I am fifteen years old. I can't help but notice how my best friend Harry is always so intrigued with my house even though we don't get much money. I spend most of my time around my two best friends , the famous Harry Potter and....Hermione Granger. I admit that at first I made fun of her a lot , but we've been through a lot together since then. Now I'm not sure how to feel towards her. She's different now. She grown up from the little girl who secretly resents her heritage. I notice she accepts it. That's one of the many reasons that I feel something for her , maybe I just admire her? I used to be so jealous of her , she was always so well dressed , no second hand owls for her , always the best. And yet she still yearns to be more of the magical world. Sure , I was born into magic , but we always seem to have to scavenge for things now with all the weasley children going to Hogwartz. I told Hermione I liked her hair. I guess I always thought that , but I only told her recently. She didn't smile at me like she does to Harry when he compliments her. I wish I could be the famous , rich , girl-getting Harry Potter. He has everything , the adventure , the girl , the fame and the riches! Why can't I be so fortunate? I know that I shouldn't be jealous of Harry , he always reminds me when I'm sad that at least I have a loving family. I know he knows his parents loved him , but I'm aware that he gets lonely too. The closest thing to family he has is us , and my family. My mother just adores him. So does Ginny , and even if the others don't admit it , my brothers as well. He HAS saved us all a few times. How many people can say that? Well , I'm going to be late for class if I continue , so I'll see you soon,

Ronald Weasley

**(A/N)**

_Edited: November 6, 2008_


	3. File: Harry Potter

Dear journal,

My name is Harry Potter. I am fifteen years old. In the last few days it seems like my friends are getting distant. Ron is always fretting about some girl he likes but he knows she doesn't like him. Hermione doesn't appear distraught on the outside but I've known her too long to not notice it. She's sad. She has been growing as equally distant as Ron. Speaking of Ron.... I've made a shocking discovery. I'm not sure but....no , it can't be true. But I will write it anyway. I think I like Ron. Seeing him in pain like this hurts me as well , so I wonder if that is beyond friendship. I asked Hermione about it , without mentioning any names or genders today. She smiled , she was happy. She said that it meant that I like this person more than a friend and should approach them soon before they find interest in someone else. She was so supportive and warm about it , it would have caught my attention if I had not been so confused about whether I was straight or not. Maybe things here are not as they seem?

Harry Potter

**(A/N)**

I had to put these all up at one because they're the shortest chapters I've ever written!!AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Speaking of which , where is my co-author , Niome- chan? Yes , she helped me with the theme and title. For those who don't know what I'm talking about , please remember back to childhood....*background music*

'Poor little bug on the wall,

No one to love him at all,

No one to pick his nose*,

No one to tickle his toes,

Poor little bug on the wall.'

*gross , yes. but luckily , there is no one picking Malfoy's nose or tickling his toes. But we do have someone to love him! which...is the biggest miracle yet...but anyway...enjoy and review!

_Edited: November 6, 2008_


	4. Late students and the love chase begins

A girl with brown hair down to her chest went out to collect the mail. Walking out , she noticed a strange envelope with her name on it. Walking quietly into the house , she took off her jacket and put down her book bag in the blue painted kitchen. Putting the other letters on the kitchen table , she sat down on a chair and examined the letter. Junkmail? No , it seemed too well done to be junk mail. It had strange green ink on the cover. Carefully breaking the seal , she opened the letter. She gasped in question at what met her eyes.  
  
' We are sorry for the late informing of of your acceptance at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have missed the first semester of your fifth year , therefore , we will be sending someone to pick you up for the second semester on December 31st , we are well aware that you may not be in the position to get your own supplies. So we are sending a fifth year student to guide you and your companions through Diagon Ally to get your school supplies. Due to your extremely late notification , you will have to begin as a first year in classes with fifth year priviliges. When you arrive , you will be appointed a student guide for the first week of school beginning in February. We also know of a family fund from many years before you or your parent's were born to pay for your supplies. We expect to see you soon , and I expect great things from you,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
"WHAT?!" the girl shreiked , very confused at the letter. Her?A witch? Then again.....  
  
((FLASHBACK))  
  
"I hear you're just a weak little girl , you wouldn't dare try to stand up to me when I have a gun," said a man in dark robes.  
  
"B-but , I thought we were friends," she stammered.  
  
"You thought wrong!You stepped right into my trap. Your parents would pay a pretty penny to ensure your safety , wouldn't they?" he said , taking out the gun.  
  
"No!Leave them alone!" she cried out.  
  
"Shut up or I'll blow your brains out," he snarled. She didn't know what it was then , but her fear filled her.  
  
"Get away from me!!!!!" she screamed , closing her eyes and covering her ears.She heard a slam of something hitting the wall. Opening her eyes , she spotted the man on the floor across the room. Walking over , she saw him frozen in a look of surprise. She took in a large breath , and covered her mouth with a mittened hand. Running out from the abandoned warehouse , she vowed she would never talk or think about that anymore....  
  
((END OF FLASHBACK))  
  
That was only a month ago. It had scared her , but the strange letter had brought it up. About this money , she was also curious. She decided she would attend this school , then return to finish high school afterwards. As long as she attended the school , she could find out more about what her parents had hidden from her for so long.....  
  
~~At Hogwats~~  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry called after his redheaded friend. Ron turned and ran over to him.  
  
"Harry , have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's gone out for a walk , I think. She asked me to come but I told her that I was looking for you," Harry replied.  
  
"Well , it's just that I have to talk to her , that's all," Ron said , not telling Harry exactly why he needed to speak to Hermione.  
  
"Well , I need to speak to you as well," Harry said ,deciding maybe this was the time.  
  
"It can't be as important , I'll talk to you later , Harry!Do you know where she's gone off to?" Ron asked , brushing off the strange tone in a rush to find Hermione.  
  
"Okay , I guess," Harry said , but he couldn't help but feel brushed aside. He silently walked away , heading towards the Gryffindor common room to think. It had been a while since the three of them separated , they were almost joined at the hip as it was. Even though the three had been so distant lately. Harry walked into the common room. He spotted Hermione on the couch , looking into the fire. He silently walked up and sat beside her.  
  
"Oh!Harry!You startled me," she said , closing the book she hadn't been reading anyway.  
  
"You looked like you were thinking about something that was troubling you , do you want to talk about it?" he asked, playing his duty as a friend even though he felt disappointed himself.  
  
"Well , actually , I would , as long as you don't mind listening," she said , turning to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Ofcourse not!" Harry replied , smiling at his smaller friend.  
  
"Harry .....I need to tell you something...." Hermione said , with a hint of nervousness in her voice.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you know what bothers me?The fact that I posted three chapters in a row and they won't even show up for 24 hours! eeeep! And now this cliffhanger will go to waste because I'm writing the next chapter in a minute!Maybe I won't post it until I get a review....heheheheh....evil me!(no Guildroy Lockheart pun intended) 


	5. The mistaken and the silent

"Harry Potter.....I...I wanted to tell you this for a very long time," Hermione said , shifting uncomfortabley.  
  
"Go on , it can't be too shocking , you can tell me anything Hermione," he said , adding the last part gently but nicely , smiling at her in his way that he always seemed to get her trust.  
  
'Maybe...maybe he does like me?' Hermione's thoughts raced at one hundred miles an hour.  
  
"Harry Potter , I-" she began.  
  
"Yes?" he said , now curious at her next words. He had unconsciously leaned towards her , waiting. She felt her heart flutter uncertainly.  
  
"I-I ....I love-" she began.She stopped herself , she couldn't say it. But his green eyes glittered before her , pushing her on. He moved in to hug her , but she got a completely different idea. Holding his shoulders , she moved forward and kissed the boy who lived. She hadn't been surprised how nice it had felt , her mother always told her that love is the most wonderful thing a person can ever feel. Harry was surprised. At himself , and at Hermione's bold actions. In a few seconds of the kiss , he had convinced himself that Ron did not return his feelings , but he couldn't do Hermione wrong. Then he kissed back eagerly , wondering about his own stomach being filled with butterflies.  
  
When the two pulled apart for air , a shock wave rippled through them.  
  
"I knew it, I knew that you two were an item , even though you said you were just friends," said a voice from the shadows in the Gryffondor's common room. They both recognized his voice. Ronald Weasley stepped into the light. His red hair covered his eyes , so neither could see who he was looking at.  
  
"I-I wanted to tell you I had feelings for you...but I see that you don't like me. I- I'm heart broken and surprised. You know I'd understand if you told me the truth , we're friends , remember?" Ron said. Looking into the flames , a tear dropped from his cheek. "I'm happy for you , if you are happy , than I'm happy," . Running out , Ron left the two puzzled.  
  
Harry was panicing , 'So he does return my feelings?'.  
  
Hermione was confused. 'Ron had feelings for me? ' . At the same time , synchronized , they both stood and shouted to Ron.  
  
"Ron , wait!you don't understand!" they said in unison.  
  
"You stay here Hermione , I'll go straighten things out with Ron," Harry said , pushing Hermione to sit on the couch. As Harry raced out of the common room , Hermione was filled with a pang of guilt. Ronald Weasley had a crush on her but...but he saw her kissing his best friend. Then his last sentence hit her.  
  
~~"-If you're happy , then I'm happy,"~~  
  
Hermione smiled. Her dreams had come true.As soon as Ron recovered , she and Harry could be together since he obviously returned the feelings. She was convinced of his feelings so much she decided to wait up for Harry to return after telling Ron that they were an item now.  
  
However , very different thoughts raced through the mind of the boy who lived as he questioned the paintings around the school to find Ron.  
  
'...How am I going to tell Hermione that me and Ron have feelings for each other...?' Harry thought , with as much notion of what was going on as the other two.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*rolls on the floor laughing* God! (no offense) that was funny!!!Love triangles ARE fun to work with! While Hermione is a happy cupcake , Harry is going to tell Ron he's gay and in love with Ron while Ron will have to tell Harry that HE'S not gay!!!!!LOL! I don't post this until I get reviews on my last chappie! Then I'll add the notes for each of you later when you've finished.  
  
Notes for the readers(catagorized by name and review order)::  
  
Niome-chan- Because I posted this right away , there's only one message , but now you all can laugh if you're reading this. I'm changing the couple on the search , it will change for certain chapters which base around different couples. The latest I've written was Draco being evil but anyway.....ya. REVIEW WHEN THEY POST MY NEXT CHAPTER!I've been writing chapters all day! 


	6. Is Harry really GAY Because Ron isn't!

"Hello , My name is Maya , you must be my guide for Diagon ally," said the girl with brown hair. She was wearing an old fashioned black jacket for winter with faux fur on the sleeves around the wrist and around the collar.  
  
"'Ello , my name is 'argrid , I'll be yer guide," said the giant. The girl looked at the two other girls who were coincidentally her two best friends.  
  
"My name is Demiarez Black , pleasure to meet you , Hagrid," said a girl with pale skin , dark eyes and dark brown curly hair to her shoulders.She stood tall for her age , with black lip stick and dark eye make-up. She appeared pale , but she was wearing cover-up to lessen the pale tone. She wore a black shirt made of an extemely soft material , which Maya adored. Maya stood in a tight blue shirt with a cut in the middle to show a little cleavage , however she tied the strings through it tight enough so that all you could see was a line of skin. She wore black pants with pockets that had zippers with matching metal trinkets. She stood shorter than Demiarez by a foot with no make-up , but bright hazel eyes that could never make up their mind about which colour they were leaning towards. She was slightly tan , with moles here and there , including one below her lip and one on her right cheek bone by her eye. She wore black dress shoes that had no buckles , they were slip-ons. They had a little heel and lots of black tread to make her slightly taller. Demiarez wore black tight pants with a belt made of silver trinkets that matched her bracelet. She wore black shoes that tied up to her leg nicely. Hagrid looked over to the third girl , who had blonde hair with brown roots growing in. She was wearing make-up that suited her nicely , but it was not in a goth fashion. She wore lip gloss and light purple eye shadow , with medium blue eyes and she wore a dark blue dress with a crimson winter jacket that was well stuffed.  
  
"My name is Kayla , Kayla Jones." said the third girl. Needless to say , they all stood out terribley in Diagon alley. They weren't wearing traditional cloaks wich added to the strangeness. A child stared at Demiarez , and pointed , saying something to his mother. Demiarez smiled darkly at the child , and growled under her breath only loud enough for the child to hear. The child buried his head into his mother's side and shivered in fear. The mother looked up in surprise and saw a different girl drop down beside Demiarez. Maya smiled and waved at the lady , opening her innocent hazel eyes. The woman shook her head at the child , and led him into a shop. Taking Demiarez's arm , Maya continued to stare in wonder at all the things around.  
  
Hagrid wasn't sure what to make of these girls. They were friends , which surprised him. Maya seemed so bright and happy standing next to Demiarez , so dark and quiet to anyone else but the two girls. She only genuinely smiled at the two other girls , but it seemed everyone else got a dark smile. The third girl , Kayla seemed to be the most normal to him , normal for muggles anyway. Hagrid led them to Gringot's (sp?) bank to get their money. Hagrid approached a teller.  
  
"They'd like to withdraw some money , Dumbledore has enrolled some late students," Hagrid explained. The creature sneered at them.  
  
"It explains why they stink of muggles," he said rudely. He felt a cold glare and looked over at Demiarez's dark glare. He matched it even , but pulled back to get back to business. "Do they have their keys?" .  
  
"Here's mine," Maya volunteered , pulling a rusty old key from her pocket.She handed it to the creature.  
  
"So I see...your family has finally returned. Your fund may not look like much now , but you've collected a lot of interest in the past few decades," he explained.  
  
"We have our's here," Demiarez said , speaking for Kayla and pulling two keys fro her pocket. One was black , fairly new. The other was also fairly new , but plain like Maya's (but in better condition).  
  
"Come with me..." he said , leading them away into the tunnel of vaults....  
  
~~Meanwhile , at Hogwart's~~  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked quietly , spying a dark form in the hallway.  
  
"What do you want?" he replied.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something...." Harry said shyly , shifting uncomfortabley. He bit down hard on his bottom lip.  
  
"You and Hermione like each other , I know that already," Ron replied boredly.  
  
"No , you are mistaken Ron," Harry said. Ron looked up at him with a suspicious look in his eyes...  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
don't kill me! I wrote this chapter way earlier than I posted it so all this was predestined and planned. What is Ron thinking? I guess you won't find out until I get reviews on this chappie!!!From this chapter on , I'm rewarding the first reviewer with putting a message only for them.I wouldn't have mentioned it in the last chapter but at the time I was unsure about the idea so , be rewarded! I'm not sure if my co-author counts , but she does at this point. Let me warn you , you all have BIG competition! Don't worry , I'll e-mail you all when the chapters appear on this site!  
  
DISCLAIMER:I don't own Harry Potter , Hagrid , Hermione Granger , Draco Malfoy , Ronald Weasley , Hogwart's school of witch craft and wizardry , Albus Dumbledore , all the proffessors that are therefore included and all other students spoken of! NOT MINE! NO SUING ME! I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY!  
  
However , the three OC are mine , all mine!!! CLAIMER:I OWN Demiarez , Maya and Kayla...MINE!  
  
Message to the lucky reviewer!!Winner::  
  
Niome-chan- I got your review on my e-mail so I know you reviewed first.Speaking of which , where is everyone else??I'm also interested to see their reaction to my new 'method'....heheheheh.... 


	7. Ron proves he's straight

~~Hogwart's~~  
  
"Ron , I'm sorry for hurting your feelings , really , you have to believe me.It's just that I didn't know how you felt at the time , but now I know what I have to do," Harry said , he was sitting beside Ron in the dark corridor now.  
  
"Thanks Harry, but I don't want your feelings to get hurt, you and Hermione looked really happy together," Ron said , he didn't want to be the spoiled brat that ruined everyone else's lives for himself.  
  
"No , I don't think you understand Ron. I don't want to hurt Hermione , if we tell her the truth," Harry said. He knew that Ron had been crying recently.He took Ron's chin into his hand and forced him to look at his face. With his other hand , he wiped away the tears on Ron's face. "Don't cry Ron , it doesn't suit you ,". Harry pulled his friend's face closer to his.  
  
"What are you doing Harry?" Ron said , Harry's green eyes flashed confusion.  
  
~~Diagon Alley~~  
  
"This is where you can buy a pet , you have the choice of bringing a cat , toad , rat or owl." Hagrid explained , showing them into the shop.  
  
"But sir , I already have a cat I'd like to bring," Maya said , taking out a cat carrier. Hagrid peered inside and saw a big pair of green-golden eyes staring back at him. "Her name is Chaos Moon,". Hagrid then noticed the small black cat was staring intently at him.  
  
"How old is she?" he asked.  
  
"She'll be about a year this summer, we're not sure because we found her wandering around without a tag last summer as a kitten," Maya explained. Her two friends nodded.  
  
"And you named 'er Chaos Moon when you thought you was a muggle?" Hagrid questioned. Maya nodded shyly.  
  
"I wanted to name her something special," she said , putting the cat carrier away again.  
  
"Very well , how about you two?" he said looking at the other two.  
  
"I'm getting an owl , they're much better for mail Maya," Kayla said , still trying to convince her friend into buying an owl and leaving her cat behind so she could at least send mail.  
  
"I'll just borrow your's ," Maya said , sticking out her tongue.  
  
"I don't think so," Kayla said , crossing her arms.  
  
"You can use mine," said a dark voice. Maya looked at Demiarez.  
  
"Thank you Demi! I'll love you forever and ever!" she said enthusiastically. Demiarez chose out a particularly scary looking owl.  
  
"Are you sure miss? That owl hasn't had any owners that liked it. It's very nasty , it bites and..." the shop owner's jaw dropped. Demiarez was petting the most vicious owl he had ever had in his shop.  
  
"I'll take this one," Demiarez said with a final tone in her voice. Kayla picked out a rather nice looking owl , it reminded Hagrid of Harry's owl...  
  
"She's beautiful , I'll name her ... uhh.... Hikari!" Kayla said.  
  
"I'm naming mine Athame ," Demiarez said.  
  
"A double edged sword?" Hagrid questioned.  
  
"I think it's suiting..." Demiarez said , taking the owl from it's cage. She was wearing a glove to ensure that the talons would not dig into her skin.  
  
'I have a feelin' this girl will get along fie with Professor Snape and the slytherins,' Hagrid thought , still confused at how the three could be so different and yet friends.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own Harry Potter , Hermione Granger , Ronald Weasley , Draco Malfoy , Hogwart's , Hogwart's teachers , Albus Dumbledore and any other mentioned student! In fact , I don't own headwig either!!! NO SUE. ME NO OWN. ME NOT MAKING MONEY!  
  
CLAIMER: I own Demiarez , Maya and Kayla!YAY I own something!  
  
ummmmmm....well , so how are you enjoying my little evil cliff hangers at every turn?  
  
And the winner is....: Niome-chan! (Queen Of Reviews)  
  
Why doesn't anyone else care??*sniffle* They're always so mean to me! I spend quality time on the fanfics!!!!!Niome-chan knows that.... 


	8. Wands , trains ,guides and moon light

"Here you go , your wand is Dragon heart string , Ash , 7 inches , just like your great grandmother," Ollivander said , taking the money from Maya.  
  
"Demiarez , your's is longer than mine," Maya said , glancing at the light pink handle on her wand and dark pink piece.  
  
"Your's was also made using a defenseless dragon's heart string , killing an innocent creature," Demiarez said , glaring at Maya's wand.  
  
"Just because your's is an 11 inch Holly , phoenix feather doesn't mean it didn't cause the phoenix some pain," Maya argued. "I had my heart set on a Unicorn hair , yew , 8 inch wand,".  
  
"It's the wand that chooses the wizard Maya. If you need a replacement wand in case that one breaks , come back to me," Ollivander said , moving behind the desk.  
  
"Ah but that type of wand is meant for someone with a pure heart , unicorns are beautiful and innocent creatures as are powerful dragons. The difference lies only in the power of the beast," Demiarez said quietly into Maya's ear.  
  
"But I'm not-" Maya began.  
  
"shhhh," Demiarez said , cutting her off when she placed a finger to her lips. "It's Kayla's turn,". Kayla smiled at Maya in a teasing way , and picked up a Unicorn hair , yew 10 inch wand. It was her fifth wand that she had tried. When it responded , her mouth dropped open.  
  
"I'm sorry Maya , I was only joking , I didn't think that-" Kayla said , apologising to her friend who had wanted a wand such as that one.  
  
"It doesn't matter , the wand chooses the wizard Kayla," Maya said , but inside her pride had been hurt.  
  
"Don't worry , I have a feeling that you can make up for that in other talents," Demiarez said , smiling at Maya. "It's not your wand that matters , it's how you use it,". Maya smiled back at Demiarez.  
  
"Thanks Demi," she said.  
  
"Why are we going to the school so early Hagrid? Our semester doesn't start for a month," Kayla asked.  
  
"It'll take you a month to figure out where you're going. Until then , you have all the time in the world for extra-curricular activities like Quidditch." Hagrid said , leading the girls out of the shop.  
  
"But I don't think I'd be very good at Quidditch , I'm not very good at sports as it is," Maya said.  
  
"Ah but Quidditch is a very different sport than muggle sports," Hagrid assured her.  
  
"It's also very dangerous," Demiarez added. Hagrid decided that it was time to take them to the train where they would arrive at the school in the morning. Walking towards the platform 8 , the three girls looked for 9 3/4. Maya laughed. "Wouldn't it be funny if this wall was 9 3/4?" she joked , putting her arm on it , then it fell through.  
  
"That solves that problem," Kayla said , moving with her cart to the wall. The other two followed while an old man gawked.  
  
"Did you just see that?" he asked a man nearby.  
  
"Nope , can't say I did . I'll say you should lay off the pub fer a while," said a giant man with a dark beard.... (a/n:Hagrid , DUH)  
  
Boarding the train inside , the girls found that there was one more student aboard the train. Looking around , Maya popped her head in. "You must be our fifth year student that will be our guide to the school," she said , smiling. The boy turned his blonde head and glared at her with his cold blue eyes. "Only for now," he snarled. She popped her head back out into the hallway to look for her friends. An owl approached her and dropped a letter into her hands. Maya walked into the little cabin and sat across from Malfoy.  
  
'Dear miss Maya , we are pleased to inform you that your guide to Hogwart's for your first week that you are sitting with now is one of our top students , Draco Malfoy. ' Closing the letter and putting it in her pocket , she smiled at Malfoy.  
  
"So I guess you're my guide to the school , Draco," she said holding out her hand to shake his. He didn't look at her or speak to her. "Draco? Can you hear me?" she asked.  
  
"Ofcourse I can hear you , now put a bloody sock in it!" he yelled. She put down her hand in mock defeat and looked at her lap. Suddenly she heard a meow at her feet.  
  
"Chaos! There you are , come sit up here with me," she said , patting the spot beside her. The small black cat looked at her questioningly , then walked to Malfoy. Sniffing his foot , she gazed at him thoughtfully before leaping up beside him. "Okay , you can sit there if you want,". The black cat looked at the boy thoughtfully. She tested him by tapping her right paw on his leg the way a cat does when testing their planned seatinf arrangement.  
  
"A cat? You brought a kitten to Hogwart's? Didn't you have enough money to buy a quality owl?" he critisized , reaching out a hand and petting the cat. The cat purred loudly , and sat down next to Malfoy.  
  
"I had enough , but I didn't want an owl," Maya replied , looking out the window.  
  
"Why not?" Malfoy asked , actually interested in what she had to say.  
  
"Owls are creatures people tend to get just for their mail. I want a creature that suits me and I have feelings for that animal. I have feelings for this cat , I've had her almost a year now. We found her in the wilderness when we were camping last summer , she was crying alone in a bush. My best friend and I fought over who would keep her but my parents said I could keep her since she got along so well with my parents. I've always wanted a cat though , and I thought that I wanted to meet my cat through fate. I met Chaos and it was as though she was sent to me especially. That's the way I want to meet my true love," Maya said , looking out onto the green field.  
  
"Nonsense , feelings for familiar things don't matter when choosing. Like a family is only blood , they don't have to love you , they only have to feed and clothe you, silly girl," he said.  
  
"Do you really think that , Draco?" she asked , looking at him this time. He looked her in the eye and was caught off guard. Someone wanted to hear what he had to say? She didn't hate him?  
  
"I-" he began , then the train came to a halt. The moment was ruined. He snapped back into his old self. He looked away.  
  
"Ofcourse I do. That's the way things are. Go get your stuff , we're here," Malfoy said gruffly. Standing and leaving the cat on the seat behind he walked out of the train and didn't offer to help her to haul out her trunk. He was surprised to see her emerging so soon. She pulled out a new trunk with wheels on the bottom. She waved to him as she got off the train with her cat sitting comfortabley on the trunk. Walking to him , she was still smiling. It surprised him.  
  
"So...where are we going first?" she asked.  
  
"To Dumbledore , you'll be sorted by the sorting hat , then you go to your common room and are assigned a guide in your own house," Malfoy said.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"You're not the sort to be a slytherin,"he said , turning and walking to the school.  
  
"But-"she began , she had become attatched to him. But what scared him was that somehow he had become attatched to her. He turned and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"You're better off away from there," he said , he was wearing the first expression of sadness ever seen at Hogwart's.  
  
~~IN Hogwart's~~  
  
Harry had stopped. He mouthed the words of 'Filch's cat'. He could hear Mrs. Norris padding down the hall. Immediately they began to walk slowly enough to not attract the cat's attention. The cat heard them. It padded quickly towards them and meowed. Looking at the cat , Harry knew that it was indeed not Mrs.Norris at all. Footsteps followed with a whispered voice. "Chaos , please come back here , we still have to register with Mr.Dumbledore," whispered a feminine voice. They saw two shadows tuen the corner. Harry and Ron were surprised to see a girl they had never seen before. She looked about their age , with bright hazel eyes and brown hair down to her chest with waves at the bottom. She spotted the cat and slyly picked her up. A figure stood at the corner. He stepped forward into their light.  
  
"Malfoy?" they both cried at once.  
  
"Nice to see that you're breaking rules once more , Potter," he said coldly. The girl in the middle stood confused looking at the two with her cat balanced on her shoulder.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okies , so our happy little group has met!heheheheh , now, I bet you're all really mad at me for making an evil gay moment but...I'd never do that to my readers...bwahahahaha! I do cliffhangers!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them , NO SUE! CLAIMER: I own Maya , Kayla and Demiarez!  
  
And the winner is....Niome-chan!  
  
WHY DO I BOTHER?! 


	9. The new girl

"Draco? Who are they?" Maya asked , looking at the two.  
  
"The famous Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley," he sneered.  
  
"He's famous? Why haven't I heard of him then?" she said , looking back at Malfoy.  
  
'That's strange , Malfoy has friends that call him by his first name?' Ron thought. Malfoy smiled , not a good smile but a vengeful smile.  
  
'At last I meet a witch who doesn't know his name... and I think I'll like having her little cat around too,' Malfoy thought , grinning.  
  
"Come Maya , now we have more news for the headmaster.Remember this , students are not to be out of their beds at this late hour," Malfoy said , beckoning her to him once more. She looked at the two boys questionabley , then turned and ran to his side. Her cat jumped from her shoulder and walked along side the two as Maya pulled along her trunk. It was at this point Malfoy began to see Maya as a weapon- as long as she was to never find out about all the times Harry Potter had saved their world. He decided that she would not find out the truth about Harry Potter , and she would shine the spotlight once more on the magnificent Malfoys...  
  
"Who was that girl?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know , and why was Malfoy so nice to her?" Harry added.  
  
"Maybe his sister was enrolled?" Ron suggested.  
  
"They look and act nothing alike , and besides , she didn't know my name..." Harry thought.  
  
"She must be from a muggle family , but that doesn't explain why Malfoy is so nice to her," Ron said.  
  
"Come on Ron , we better back to Gryffinor before we're caught in the act of walking in the late night." Harry said as they ran towards the Gryffindor wing.  
  
~~Dumbledore's office~~  
  
"Welcome , new students," Dumbledore said from his desk as the three girls walked forward. "You'll be sorted now , however we were unable to find any different guides for you. Therefore , your guide will temporarily have access to your dorm , but only in your presence. Kayla , you may step forwad." . Kayla stepped forward and put on the hat. After a few moments of silence , the hat called out : "Gryffindor!". Removing the hat , Demiarez touched the hat for a second before it went near her head it had already decided.  
  
"Slytherin!". The call ensured the loss of his weapon. Malfoy would be switched to be Demiarez's guide unless Maya were to also be in slytherin , but that was unlikely.  
  
Maya stepped up and touched the hat , and put it on her head. Malfoy knew the answer even before the hat called it out...  
  
~~Gryffindor's common room~~  
  
"Hermione , get back to bed! Malfoy caught us in the corridor," Ron said , as they burst in the door.  
  
"But Malfoy isn't allowed out at this hour himself!" Hermione insisted.  
  
"He was with a strange girl , who had never heard of the famous Harry Potter!" Ron replied.  
  
"Then you know what that means , don't you? She's muggle born," Hermione said.  
  
"We know that , but then why was Malfoy so nice to her?" Ron said. Hermione didn't say anything. It seemed they had finally had her stumped about something.  
  
"I'll figure it out by next week , Malfoy will slip up by then about the game he's playing," Hermione said. It wasn't for Harry and Ron she was trying to figure it out at this point it was for the poor girl...  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I....don't know what to say.....it wasn't even funny this time...*sniffle*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER , ETC! CLAIMER: I do own Maya , Demiarez and Kayla!  
  
And the winner is....Niome-chan!  
  
Thanx Niome , no one else reviews anymore!! *cries rivers* *'cry me a river' plays in the background* 


	10. Surprises

"This is an obvious choice. GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat yelled. Maya took off the hat.  
  
"Kayla!We're in the same house!Isn't that great?!"Maya said , her black cat circling around her. Malfoy frowned. So much for revenge. Now that she's in Gryffindor , she was definitely going to hear about the famous Harry Potter. Maya noticed the look on his face. "Mr Dumbledore? Are we taking our stuff to our rooms now? I think I'll need some help,".  
  
"Very well , Malfoy you may go along," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes sir," he replied , trying to sound dull. Then an idea hit him. As long as he kept her away from the other students , she would never know. He was shaken from his thoughts when he saw Maya turn and wink at him.  
  
"Let's go!I have to get settled in!" Maya said , hurrying with her trunk to the eagle statue.  
  
"That must have been hard to keep steady on the stairs," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sort of , but I can handle it!" she said brightly.The more time Malfoy spent with this girl , the more he suspected there was a side of her that wasn't cute and innocent...  
  
~~Gryffindor Tower , Common room~~  
  
"You two go ahead , I'll cover for you," Hermione said , taking out her book. "As long as no witness saw you , you're practically invisible!". Hermione shooed them up the stairs. She rushed back to the couch and began reading. Suddenly she heard the door opening.  
  
'This is it...' she thought nervously. Looking up , she was shocked to see Malfoy with holding a black cat.  
  
"MALFOY?! You're not allowed in here!" she cried.  
  
"I'm afraid you're wrong , Granger. I'm the new student's guide and she happens to be in your house. I simply came to help her get settled in" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"What new student?" she asked , trying to look past Malfoy. He stepped to the side and two girls walked in. One had brown hair with wavy pieces at the end , the other was taller with blonde hair and brown roots growing in.  
  
"Hi! My name is Maya!I assume you've met my student guide already," the brown haired girl said , putting down her trunk. "This is my friend Kayla , our other friend was sorted into a different house.I don't know why though , she never seemed like a slytherin to me!". Hermione's jaw dropped. Malfoy had to guide a chatty , naive , happy-go-lucky student AND she was a gryffindor.  
  
'And he doesn't hate it?' she mentally questioned. Hermione stood up and walked over to the girls.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger , and it's a pleasure to meet you both. If you ever need any help with school work , I'd be glad to help either of you!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well actually , we don't know much so we'd be glad to get some extra help," Maya volunteered. Kayla groaned at the thought of work before they actually had to do it but Maya elbowed her in the side.  
  
"Great!We can study here in the common room every day after my studies," Hermione said , she had a feeling she was screwing up whatever Malfoy had up his sleeve. She could tell by the glare on his face.She smiled smugly.  
  
"Well Granger , since there's two of them , you can teach one and I'll aid the other," Malfoy said.  
  
"Great , than I'll take Maya," Hermione said , VERY sure his plans were around her.  
  
"Well isn't that too bad Granger? It seems more logical if I aided Maya since I am her guide," Malfoy said , he was sure he had won the battle of wits with her , but he knew he had let loose a secret in exchange.His plans surrounded Maya.  
  
"Well , I guess so," Hermione said. She had thought of a different idea. Kayla was friends with Maya. Draco Malfoy couldn't keep Maya away from her best friend for long. And he wouldn't DARE become Maya's new best friend , she would ruin his reputation for sure. Malfoy sensed a sense of assurance in Hermione's voice. He decided he would think about it later.  
  
"Come Maya , I'll help you get your trunk upstairs." Malfoy said ,taking one last glare in Hermione's direction. Once more , as to not make any rumours that could ruin his repuatation , he left Maya to carry the trunk and he simply carried her cat up the stairs. She had a great deal of trouble , but seemed too proud to show it. While Malfoy stood at the top , Kayla made her way up first , then Maya behind. Maya grunted as she pushed the trunk forward , pushing with all her strength.  
  
Unbeknownst to them , a face was watching from the boy's room . Maya was about to take another step , and as her shoe made contact with the stair , it slipped from underneath her. She let out a shriek and tried to regain her footing but the stairs were too steep and the trunk in front of her was pushing her backwards. For a split second , she looked up at Malfoy with teary eyes pleading for help. Malfoy's hand clenched under his robes. For some reason , he wanted to save her , but he couldn't loose face in front of that know-it-all gryffindor mudblood Granger. Maya looked away and shut her eyes , very well aware that she was in a very dangerous situation. If she hit the stairs , there would be nothing holding her trunk up , and she would be easily run over by her own trunk. The floor below loomed dangerously closer...  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
heh heh heh! Now I need reviews or we don't know what happens to our poor Maya!Bwahahahaha! Will Malfoy save her? Or let her get seriously injured and maybe die? *dun , dun , dun*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hermione Granger or Draco Malfoy , Harry Potter or Ron Weasley. (they were the only ones in the last scene and I'm being lazy because I want to find out what happens myself!  
  
CLAIMER:I own Maya , Kayla and Demiarez. MINE! I don't care if they're based on real people!!!:p  
  
And the winner is.....Niome-chan!  
  
FEH! NO ONE CARES ABOUT THIS STORY ANYMORE! 


	11. Saving the new girl

Maya had closed her eyes and hoped that this wouldn't be very painful. The time seemed to slow down. Suddenly she felt a warm pair of arms encircle her waist and pull her up onto something that seemed like a stick. She quickly wrapped her arms around whatever saviour had gotten her. She heard the huge slam of her trunk hitting a wall nearby. She shivered.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a voice. She opened her eyes to a pair of green ones. She blinked.  
  
"Yea , I guess," she replied. "Who , where , what, when?" she said , a bit confused. Kayla had been used to that saying from her.  
  
"You were falling when a boy on a broomstick flew out and saved you and your trunk rolled down the stairs and hit the wall , waking everyone up...so now you have an audience," Kayla said. Still on the stairs , pushing her trunk up to the top that was filled with students.  
  
"Thank you for saving me...whoever you are," Maya said , looking at the boy. She noticed a scar on his forehead. She became enchanted by it. "Can I.....?" she asked , but not finishing the qustion. Assuming she meant see the scar , he replied.  
  
"Sure," he replied.He assumed now that she would recognize him for the scar now. She was about to touch it when a voice called from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Potter!Put her down now!" yelled an all too familiar voice. While the gryffindors were unaware , his fists were clenched tightly under his cloak. He wasn't sure why , but he felt a rising anger at the way he was still holding Maya. Looking up to Malfoy , she blinked in question as Harry lowered the broom so she could get off. Before anyone could say anything , Ron laughed.  
  
"Harry!I guess your practice at being seeker really has a purpose!" he joked. Everyone laughed , making Maya turn bright red. The gryffindors clapped , approving of their regular hero saving the damsel in distress as they expected of him. Maya tried to get off , but realizrd that her saviour had not let go of her yet. Going back to her naive nature , she kept one hand around him for balance while she covered his hand that held her waist and gently removed it. With that she hopped off , but looked back at him.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Harry Potter," he replied. She quickly broke her eye contact.  
  
"Can someone help me with my trunk?" she asked. Many of the gryffindors were speechless at her naive nature. Except for Hermione. Who was VERY jealous. VERY.  
  
"Maya , I'll make sure that your trunk gets upstairs and Malfoy can take you to the hospital wing just to make sure," Hermione said , only Malfoy (who was feeling the same way) knew what was behind her make-shift smile. He walked down the stairs , and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait for me!" Maya said , running after him. Malfoy said it quietly enough for Granger to hear.  
  
"Jealous , Granger? This will be ineteresting..." Malfoy said quietly enough for only her to hear. Maya finally caught up with Draco in the corridor.  
  
"Wow!You can walk really fast Malfoy," she said , panting. Thoughts ran through his mind. EVIL thoughts. He turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Call me Draco," he said.  
  
~~Gryffindor Tower , common room~~  
  
The students had made a group effort to get the trunk up the stairs with a joined 'wingardium Leviosa!'. When Kayla got the bed beside Maya's , she began to wonder why her trunk was heavier than her's. She knew Maya would be angry with her later if she found out , but Kayla quietly walked over and opened her trunk , to see nothing that surprised her , but scared the hell out of Hermione.  
  
"W-what are those?!" she cried.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ummmm...nothing to say.I know you all were worried that the three girls would mess up the triangel but I made sure they added and made some new connections...heheheheh , what's this? Malfoy appears to have a crush on the mudblood! And by the looks of it , there might be a competition for hearts coming up between a certain slytherin and gryffindor! Bwahahahahaha! And there's more surprises for Cho when she's added....heheheheheh , me soooo evil!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them . NO SUE!  
  
CLAIMER: I own Maya , Kayla and Demiarez. 


	12. Mistakes and discoveries

For the rest of the walk , Malfoy remained silent , thinking and questioning himself multiple times. He knew that Maya could sense his confusion when she looked at him with a sort of worried look on her face.  
  
"Is something troubling you?" she asked.  
  
"No!" he snapped.  
  
"Oh," she said , for once she actually looked hurt. She looked away from his eyes and watched the walls as they walked. As soon as he had said it , he regretted it. The worst weapon to destroy his plan was not Granger , but Malfoy himself. But he couldn't say sorry. She would be more hurt if he said it in a sneer. But he couldn't risk being nice to her. When they reached the hospital wing , the nurse assured her that she was fine.  
  
Malfoy still felt regret. After ten minutes after walking from the hospital wing , he decided to apologize.  
  
"Maya , I-" he began , looking up. It was then it occurred to him that she was not by his side. She must have not been there ever since they left the hospital wing. He couldn't look for her. But he couldn't not look for her or else Dumbledore would surely appoint Potter as her guide for leaving her. He saw a shadow behind him. Turning , he saw Demiarez.  
  
"Fool," she said , grinning darkly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked , pretending he didn't know.  
  
"She was still at the hospital wing when you left. She's lost in the corridors as we speak. I know her exact location , " Demiarez said with a know-it-all smirk.  
  
"Then where is she?" he asked quickly , without thinking.  
  
"I'm not telling you , foolish boy. As if I can trust you around her alone anymore. Therefore , I will go guide her myself , and she will tell Dumbledore that you left her at the hospital Wing and she got lost in the corridors because of you," Demiarez laughed , looking at the pained expression on Draco's face.  
  
"In fact , maybe I should suggest to Dumbledore that Harry Potter would be much more responsible guide for poor Maya," she said in a mocking tone.  
  
"LIAR!" he yelled. " You can't possibley know exactly where she is!" .  
  
"Oh but don't you know about her pretty necklace? I gave her that necklace with a pretty little gem on it.She never takes it off , you know. Even the dark Draco Malfoy couldn't make her take it off , and I know that for a fact. Good night , foolish boy," she said. He turned to where she was standing once more and saw her gone.  
  
~~In the corridor near Ravenclaw~~  
  
Cho walked out , unsure , but she was sure she heard someone walking around. Spotting a tall girl in Slytherin robes , she stepped out.  
  
"You're not allowed to be out at this time," Cho said sternly.  
  
"Oh , but you don't understand , I'm looking for my friend. She's gotten lost in these corridors. Will you help me find her?" she asked politely. The girl's dark eyes engulfed Cho , and she found it impossible to move.  
  
"O-okay," she said , not believing she had accepted the invitation.  
  
~~ In the corridors near the Gryffindor painting~~  
  
"Wow , that was fast getting here , maybe I'm beginning to get used to it finally!" Maya said , standing in front of the painting. She quickly whispered the password and walked into the common room. She saw a figure sleeping on the couch. Curiousity filled her and she walked towards the couch in front of the dying embers. She kneeled and recognised the figure.  
  
'Harry Potter?' she thought. Her eyes travelled away from his closed eyes and to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Her eyes once more were attracted to the mark. She thought herself silly but decided he wouln't know if he was asleep. Reaching out , she brushed away the hair from the scar. She lightly traced it with her index finger , getting a feel of the shape. This had been a habit since she was a child. Anything that caught her attention with shapes , she became entranced with it and began to trace it with her finger to feel what she saw. It was an odd quirk about the girl , and she hadn't acted on it for a long time , but she had never seen such an intriguing shape of a natural scar. When she was in the middle of going over it again , she heard a voice from the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Hermione called loud enough to wake Harry up.  
  
"I-I-I" she stammered. She was caught red handed , and she noticed Harry Potter was awake and looking at her. Out of annoying habit , she finished tracing the scar before pulling her arm away. "I-um...you see....I'm really sorry," she said embarrassedly , before standing and moving to leave. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist. She froze , and turned partially to face him.  
  
"It's alright. It felt kind of nice," he replied.  
  
~~With Malfoy~~  
  
He talked to the portrait of the fat lady and was quite frustrated.  
  
"What do you mean she's already in there? I thought she was lost!" he said angrily.  
  
"She came back already , and told me she got lost for a bit but the staircases changed so that she was going the right way. You still cannot enter without her permission , so I suggest you leave," the portrait replied. Malfoy stomped away , angry with the world on the outside , but more angry with himself. Then an angry thought struck him.  
  
'That girl lied...' .  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ya. anyway , how old is Cho again? hehe heh *too lazy to read them again* And as you see , it all just keeps getting more complicated!Bwahahahaha! Malfoy has realized he has to be gentle with Maya , and that he doesn't want her around Harry Potter! Meanwhile , our Demiarez is luring other students into the dark corridors , by the way , the current time is like 5AM. Poor Maya , this night will never end. Now Harry likes THREE people!Bwahahahaha! What happens when we add Kayla into the mix? PURE HELL LOVE TRIANGLE! Have fun!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!  
  
CLAIMER: why do I even bother? me own OC people , have a nice day! 


	13. Chapter 13:AKA the missing chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Okay , see I can't find two chapters and so I'm going to try and type out what happened in them and kill who ever deleted them.Thank you.I'd also like to say my cat won't let me type and he keeps trying to jump up onto the desk where the computer is. That was completely off-topic but that doesn't matter.  
  
I have JUST read the book. So please be lenient for a few prewritten chapters where I didn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N : SNOWBALL!STOP EATING THE BOX!)  
  
Harry pulled Maya back to him and seemed unaware of Hemione's presence. In a world of haze , he pulled her face closer to his in an attempt...  
  
BANG! (A/N: SNOWBALL! DON'T EAT THE PHONE CORD!) The two looked up into the face of a very angry Draco Malfoy. His cold gaze lingered in a glare to Harry before moving down to his hand still wrapped firmly around Maya's wrist.  
  
~~Cho and Demiarez~~  
  
The duo had been 'searching fo Maya' for at least twenty minutes and Cho has spoken quietly with Demiarez and had gotten to know less about the mysteious slytherin.  
  
"So ... what team do you support in Quidditch?" she whispered , trying to break the silence that had fallen around them.  
  
"Indeed...I thought you were much too pretty to be interested in Quidditch ,you don't have any marks that show any accidents..." Demiarez replied , and Cho sighed inwardly.  
  
'there she goes again. She just dodges another answer,' Cho thought , although she couldn't deny that the girl made good company. She wasn't sure why anyone in their right minds would talk about to this girl to make her good company but it was just like an instant admiration for her.  
  
"Actually , I'm the Ravenclaw seeker," she answered.  
  
"That must be exciting," Demiarez remarked.  
  
"Yes ,I enjoy it a lot," Cho remarked quietly , blushing.  
  
"Speaking of Quidditch," Demiarez began.  
  
'This is it!She's going to say something infomative!' Cho thought , bursting with curiousity.  
  
"- Why don't we go down to Hogsmeade and get some butterbeer?" . Cho was surprised and very disappointed at this answer/inquery.  
  
"But-"Cho began.  
  
"Don't worry , we won't get caught the way I'm getting there..." Demiarez smiling with a fightening light in her eyes.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP! I REALLY CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER!UUUUUUUUUUGGGGG! (by the way, Snowball is my cat). Anyway, so I'm just going to post ALL the chapters so this never happens again. 


	14. Chapter 15:chapter 14 is missing

"What do I mean to you Harry?!" she cried out. When he failed to answer , the tears began to over flow. Stomping out , she went to her quiet place , the library.  
  
She noticed there was someone at her study spot. She wasn't in the mood for this. "This is MY spot," she said quietly. That person put down their book. The facial details made a pang of memory in her mind as realized who it was. "Maya?" . Maya sat there with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"I'll move then , I'm really sorry. " she said , putting down her book. Walking out , Hermione noticed her book was rare.It was a muggle book. Realizing this was no timeto be angry , she knew it was time for her to figure things out...  
  
Maya ran down the hall , with the book in front of her face as she walked , she occasionally turned the page. She felt a great force push the book into her face and tip her backwards. She fell backwards , and her book landed a few feet away from her. She heard her tormentor laughing. She looked up into the face of no other than Malfoy and two large males. The bigger one had knocked her over. When Malfoy's eyes met her own , he stopped laughing.The tears still streamed down her face. She looked hurt and betrayed.  
  
"So that's all I am? A mudblood?" she said , some back bone coming back. She slowly stood , and picked up her book. She glared once more at the three of them , then ran towards the entrance of the castle. Ignoring the strange looks of everyone , she exited the castle and headed to the lake with the octopus. She dared to go right to it's edge , and sit down there. She looked at her reflection in the water , wishing she hadn't come here after all. She obviously didn't belong. Standing once more , she started walking into the lake , aware of it's depth. When the water had reached her knees , she felt something wrap around her legs. She shreiked as she was pulled under to the centre which was very deep. Her book flew from her hands when she went under , and floated at the top of the lake. Hagrid was teaching a class nearby , Gryffindor and Slytherin actually. He heard the shriek.  
  
"Would you excuse me fer a moment," he said , leaving the class. He quickly noticed a book floating on the top of the lake. "Oh dear , it seems a student has fallen in , one of you better call Dumbledore," . Malfoy had been late and showed up at that moment.  
  
"Why are you all staring at the lake?"he asked rudely. Crabbe and Goyle stood at his sides. Neville Longbottom answered.  
  
"A student has fallen in , and they're going to drown," he said nervously. Malfoy noticed the book was frighteningly familiar.  
  
"What's with the book?" he asked , masking his fear.  
  
"The student probably went out to get it when they fell in," one of the gryffindors said.  
  
"Maya?" he said , panic filling his insides.  
  
Maya was feeling light headed and felt like her lungs were about to burst. She attempted to scream and let out all of her air. Everything went black.  
  
~~In the corridors~~  
  
Harry was hurrying to Care Of Magical Creatures when he passed his teacher Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid , what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"A student is drowning !I have to go," Hagrid said , as he rushed in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Harry rushed towards a crowd of students around where the student had to of been drowning , and he spotted a book. Walking into the water , he grabbed it and quickly rushed out again. Opening the book , he could still read the running ink.  
  
' Please return this book to me if you find it ,  
  
Maya'.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the other students. He spotted Malfoy , deadly pale at the edge.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. Malfoy pointed to a burst of bubbles reaching the top of the waters. It appeared that Maya had lost all her oxygen.  
  
The octopus noticed that Maya was not struggling anymore. It let her go near the surface by the side of the lake. Maya was unconscious.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
feh. evil kita.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN !NO SUE!  
  
CLAIMER: I own Maya , Demiarez and Kayla.  
  
And the winner is.... 


	15. Chapter 16

Malfoy spotted something at the other side of the lake. Running over with Harry close behind , they saw Maya lying unconscious. (a/n: Should I gross you out with the real way people do CPR? Nah!I'll stick to sweetness...or maybe not.)  
  
"Potter!Do something!" Malfoy yelled. It didn't take long for everyone to reach them and crowd around. Then something clicked into Malfoy's brain. CPR. He tried to remember it quickly enough to know the steps.  
  
'H azards (remove hazards)  
  
U nconscious (make sure they're really unconscious)  
  
N umber (umm....call Wizard's 911) '  
  
Malfoy got to setting to work on the first steps.  
  
"Move back Potter , and the rest of you!Give me some room!" he growled. "Someone go fetch a nurse from the Hospital wing , Crabbe , that's your job!" . Crabbe and Goyle (sp? Sorry , I forgot) He then tried to wake her up , to make sure that she was really unconscious. "Maya!Can you hear me?!" he yelled , making sure she would hear him if she was awake.No response. The next steps.  
  
'A irway (make sure there is nothing blocking the air way)  
  
B reathing (check if they're breathing)  
  
C irculation (ummm , check if their heart is beating)'  
  
Malfoy was remembering the training he took under his mother's approval last summer. She said to him that even Wizards choke... He lifted Maya's head back , and opened her mouth then covered her nose. He took a deep breath and (a/n: someone...kill....me.....I...can't...write this...) covered her mouth with his own , breathing for her. Checking her breathing once more , he tried not to panic as she wasn't breathing. He then checked the pulse back at her neck. It was faint , but it was there. He went down , giving her another breath , but pulled back when he felt her breath beginning to come on it's own. She began to cough. He quickly turned her on her side and pulled out her leg like a kick stand so she could stay up. He kneeled at her mid-section , with one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip. (a/n: stupid , stupid ! STUPID PROCEDURE to keep the lower body steady!!!) She began to cough more roughly , then vomitted. (a/n: *shudder* stupid human reaction....) He noticed she had opened her eyes and she was spitting now , mumbling something.  
  
"Maya?" he asked , uncertainly. She looked at him.  
  
"I hate throwing up , it tastes terrible," she said quietly. As gross as it was , Malfoy took out a handkercheif and handed it to her. She took it but paused.  
  
"You really don't want-" she said , looking at the fine quality of it. He rolled his eyes and took it from her , wiping the remains around her lips himself. "I'm tired," she said sitting up. She fell over , exhausted into Malfoy's arms. She looked like a mess , and she was soaking wet but Malfoy held her close to him.At the time , he had been paniced , but it had just occurred to him that now everyone knew two new things. One made him happy. The other made him feel terror.  
  
They knew he was a hero too. But they also knew now he had a vulnerable side for this girl. Maya rested comfortabley in his arms , as he spotted the shadows. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him.  
  
"Malfoy...we're very disappointed in you..." said one of them. Malfoy was trapped. He could look back and glare , but Maya was too vulnerable for a fight.  
  
Malfoy , the hero was trapped...  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM!  
  
CLAIMER: I own Maya , Demiarez , and Kayla.  
  
(That is the last time I do the reality of CPR...*shudder*)  
  
And the winner is... 


	16. Chapter 17

Malfoy was trapped. It seemed to him now that whenever Potter did something like this , something would save him in 5...4....3....2....1-  
  
"Malfoy ? I am both surprised and happy to see you've had a change of heart. If you wouldn't mind , please bring the student to the Hospital Wing," Said a voice behind him. Turning , he saw Dumbledore. He nodded, and stood up. Walking towards the school , neither noticed someone holding the book she dropped...  
  
~~Library~~  
  
"Some things just don't add up here," Hermione grumbled. Suddenly she heard a familiar sound. The sound of rollerblades.  
  
"Hey! Hermione! By the looks of it you don't have any classes! Do you want to go rollerblading?" asked an enthuiastic Kayla , skating up to her. Hermione began to wonder about how she had smuggled rollerblades into the school.  
  
"I'm sorry , I don't have any rollerblades," Hermione replied.  
  
"That's okay! I'm sure Maya's would fit you!" Kayla said. Before Hermione could reply , she looked down and saw Kayla lifting up her foot and checking how big her foot was. "Yup! Just about Maya's size!".  
  
"I don't like rollerblading," Hermione said dully. Before Kayla could get to her with something else , Demiarez walked slyly in and reached the table.  
  
"Maya almost drowned," she said , informing Kayla more than Hermione.  
  
"What a shame," Hermione muttered under her breath. Demiarez glared at her before continuing.  
  
"She's in the hospital Wing with Draco," Demiarez said , saying Draco's name with venom.  
  
"Who's Draco?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Her boyfriend," Hermione said , pleased with herself.  
  
"Actually , NO he's not. He hasn't asked her out. " Demiarez said , glaring at Hermione.  
  
"-yet," Hermione said , returning the glare. Kayla was completely confused.  
  
"Okay , I'll just go then ," she said , skating out.  
  
"He won't ask her out when Kayla shows up..." Demiarez said , smiling.  
  
"You play dirty. But I can play dirtier," Hermione said , beginning to think.  
  
~~Girl's dorm , Slytherin~~  
  
"Oh my head..." said a girl from a bed. The Slytherin girls had left , but she noticed the fact the decor was VERY different than Ravenclaw. "This isn't my bed...OR my robes....OR where I should be," Cho said , rubbing her head. She was wearing baggy slytherin robes that didn't fit her , and was lying on a bed in the slytherin girl's room. Deciding to leave while she could and figure things out later , she got up and left the girl's room. When she had walked near the exit , it opened and in came her worst nightmare....Severus Snape , Head of Slytherin. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Isn't this a strange place to meet a ravenclaw...?" he said.  
  
~~Hospital Wing~~  
  
"She's physically fine , she only seems to have caught a cold. The boy may be dismissed." said the nurse , talking to Dumbledore in her office. Draco Malfoy sat in a chair by the side of Maya's bed where she lay asleep. Once in a while , she would sneeze and wake up , then drift off again without a word.  
  
"He may stay until lunch is over if that is what he wishes," Dumbledore said , walking out. When he exited the Hospital Wing , he spotted Crabbe and Goyle waiting around the corner for their former friend to leave. "Boys , you should be heading to the great hall for lunch soon , they've made many sweets for celebratory (a/n: is that a word?Oh well.) purposes,".  
  
The boys questioned it , then took the usual. Food. Heading off , Dumbledore smiled to himself.  
  
~~Outside of the library~~  
  
"Kayla! I forgot to mention that you should go to lunch. I'm sure that the new students will be celebrated.It would be a shame if the guests of honour didn't come," Hermione said.  
  
"You're right...But I'd feel bad for going without Maya," Kayla replied.  
  
"You can go and represent both of you," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Well....okay," Kayla said uncertainly. She then skated off to the great hall , scaring many students. When she got close to the great hall , she realized there was someone standing in front of her and the two were going to crash. "Get out of the way!". She was too late...  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
um......it's not fair. Niome-chan has read all this already and n one else cares about this fic!!!IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them.  
  
CLAIMER: I own Maya , Demiarez , Kayla.  
  
And the winner is... 


	17. Chapter 18

Demiarez walked in behind Snape.  
  
"Excuse me Professor , I have some business with Cho," she said.  
  
"Is that correct girl?" Snape asked Cho. Cho nodded meekly. Snape let go of it for now and walked into the common room. Cho looked at Demiarez. Demiarez grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. When they were a little bit away , she spoke.  
  
"Your friends kicked me out early this morning," Demiarez said. It was then she noticed Demiarez was wearing Ravenclaw robes.  
  
"Could I...?" Cho asked , pointing to her robes.  
  
"Ofcourse honey , we'll switch over in this secret bathroom I found," Demiarez said , opening a secret entrance into a bathroom.  
  
~~Hospital Wing~~  
  
Draco looked down a the sleeping girl , she looked so peaceful... Her hazel eyes opened , surprising him. He wasn't sure what to say , he wasn't sure what there really was to say.  
  
"Draco?" she said.  
  
"Yes Maya?" he asked.  
  
"Can you do something for me?" she asked. Draco nodded solemnly. "Go eat lunch and get nutrients,".  
  
"But-" he began. She took his hand. Squeazing his hand lightly , she replied.  
  
"Please?" she asked , looking in his eyes. He let out a breath of air. He nodded. She released his hand , and he walked out of the hospital wing. Maya did feel lonely because no one was there , but she shrugged it away by closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep again.  
  
~~With Kayla~~  
  
Kayla accidentally knocked over the person anyway , and she couldn't get up. She had fallen backwards , which was lucky , but her skates had tripped the person and they had fallen back on her. She was the first to speak.  
  
"Ooowww..." she said , forgetting that she was speaking into the person's ear. They rolled to the side and she saw a red head beside her , sitting up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes...." she said , sitting up.  
  
"Good. You're a bloody mad woman!" he said , standing up.  
  
"Oh , thanks," she said shyly. He quickly helped her up . As he turned to walk away , she heard him.  
  
"That wasn't a compliment," he said , then walked away. Kayla looked after him. Despite his comments , he was pretty nice...  
  
"Ooh , the new student has fallen and can't get up!" said a voice behind Kayla. Turning , she spotted Peeves.  
  
"A-a you're a-a-a ghost!" Kayla said , eyes wide. (a/n: Kayla's first day , and she wasn't out in the hall long enough the night before to meet the school ghosts)  
  
"Do I scare you?" he said , nearing her.  
  
~~The Great Hall~~  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said , as he saw her sitting in her usual place at the Gryffindor table. Hermione glowered at him.  
  
"Not now Ron. I can't be seen with you," she growled.  
  
"Why not? What's wrong?" he asked , sitting down next to her. That's when voices started. Ron caught little snippets of them , and listened when he heard his name.  
  
"Didn't you know?Ron Weasley scored with Hermione Granger," .  
  
"No way , she's so square," . Ron coughed to get their attention. They looked back at Ron with curious eyes...  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ummmmm....yeah.  
  
And the winner is.... 


	18. My apologies and straightening out a plo...

Maya was barely aware of someone saying her name. She opened her eyes slowly. It seemed like it had been only a moment since Malfoy had left. Instead of seeing Malfoy, she met a pair of green eyes.  
  
"Maya?"he said gently. She was vaguely aware that he was holding her hand.  
  
"You're.... Harry, right?"she guessed, her cold interfered with her ability to think. She was drowsy because of all the sleep she had gotten. She silently thought on all that had happened. She had been saved twice, and she had only arrived last night.  
  
"I just wanted to... you left your book," Harry said, putting the book on the side table.  
  
"Oh thank you, that's very sweet," Maya said, smiling. Harry wasn't sure what to say/ He felt a bit ashamed of himself. She was so pure, how could he have tried to approach her so suddenly? He had only met her last night, afterall.  
  
"Yes well. It's a muggle book, right?" Harry asked, deciding to change the topic. He couldn't have helped himself last night. He convinced himself it was because he was drowsy. Yes, that must have been it he thought to himself.  
  
"Muggle?" she asked curiously. "Non-magical folk, you mean,". She cringed at the word, as though it scraped into her flesh like a silver blade.  
  
"... yes. So it is?"he asked. She smiled again. Many people were surprised by her reading material the last night or so. Although she mentally reminded herself to get Hermione to show her some good magical books since this place was so new to her and the library so confusing.  
  
"Yes. I brought it with me from home so I wouldn't get home sick too much. Afterall, I am across the sea from the city where I was born and raised all my life." She said , although the topic saddened her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry that so many bad things have happened since you got here." Harry said quietly, she truly pitied the way her first night had gone.  
  
"Oh, don't fret, it's really not that bad. I have to admit, this has been the most adventurous trip I have ever been on. Although I have never been to Europe before so I have to wonder if all your folk have such an exciting life," Maya replied, hoping to cheer him up. She was sad that her comment had made him feel remorse over what had happened.  
  
"Oh," he replied, and wasn't sure what to say. There was an akward silence between them. "I better go, Hermione and Ron will miss me at the next class if I don't go now." Harry got up to leave and let go of her hand.  
  
"Goodnight Harry," she said, closing her eyes. He chuckled.  
  
"Goodnight," he replied, although her choice of words made him smile. It was lunch! He walked out of the Hospital wing slowly, and thought over all that had happened. Now that it was day and his head had cleared things were all so much more complicated. He wasn't sure what he felt anymore. He wasn't sure how his friends would interact after all that had happened. On the way through the halls, he was suddenly pushed up against the wall roughly.  
  
"Potter, I'm warning you for the last time," Malfoy growled. Harry wasn't surprised to see Malfoy there. Only Malfoy would shove him against a wall so abruptly.  
  
"Warning me for what?"Harry asked, wondering what he had done to annoy Malfoy so much.  
  
"Leave the girl alone, or else," Malfoy said quietly but intensely. He then let go and walked away. Harry looked after him in bewilderment. What had just ocurred there? Was Malfoy...? Did he really...? Harry didn't know whether to take out his wand for a duel or fall over laughing. Malfoy was jealous. In fact, Malfoy appeared to be weak to Maya as well. He wanted to laugh but decided it was best to walk in silence until he could laugh when he was alone. At least then it wouldn't be quite so dangerous. Harry warily walked to the Gryffindor common room to get his things for potions.  
  
While leaving, Hermione stepped beside him as they walked.  
  
"Harry, why are you so nice to that girl?" Hermione asked with a slight hint of aggrivation in her voice. Harry was now even more stiff with holding back the laughter.  
  
"What do you mean?"he asked, smiling. Hermione seemed to recoil a bit.  
  
"You look at her like... like... like..."Hermione tried to explain but her words were caught in her throat.  
  
"Are you jealous Hermione?" he asked seriously. It seemed everyone was jealous now. It was like a cold that everyone was catching.  
  
"I... ofcourse not! Why would you... sort of." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry, Maya will never take your place," he said, smiling reassuringly at her. She seemed to take the answer pleasantly, and blushed a bit.  
  
"So... did you get to talk to Ron yet?"Hermione asked, changing the topic. Although at this point it was just as embarrassing as the previous one.  
  
"Well.... not yet," Harry said, then let out a breath. "Things have been moving really quickly lately,".  
  
"I agree, things really have twisted since those girls arrived, haven't they?" Hermione remarked, but this time she said it as a serious statement with no offense in it.  
  
"Things sure have gotten twisted. I guess we'll just have to wait and see then," Hermione said quietly. They walked into Snape's classroom and more whispers errupted among their classmates as they sat down with Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron, why is everyone acting so strangely?" Harry asked, looking around at them. Ron seemed to take time to answer and twirled his quill with mock interest for a few moments.  
  
"Hermione accidentally went into the boy's dorm last night and well..." Ron couldn't finish it. Hermione flushed.  
  
"I accidentally slept in the wrong bed," Hermione said quietly, everyone was watching, waiting for someone to slip up.  
  
"Which one?" Harry asked, also lowering his voice. Hermione whispered into his ear.  
  
"OI!" Harry yelled loudly. He was so surprised he hadn't seen Severus Snape walk in to greet the class.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're taking an interest in potions, Potter. However, if you would like to learn something I suggest you not disrupt my class," Snape remarked coldly. The Slytherins laughed quietly, each in their own groups. "Malfoy. You need at least one partner. I will put you with... how about...". Snape glanced around the room questionabley.  
  
"Hermione Granger,". Hermione groaned. Malfoy frowned, and moved over to sit with the trio.  
  
"Why aren't you paired with your goons?" Hermione asked miserabley. Malfoy ignored her.  
  
"Write the formula Granger. Not a word unless it's about today's potion," he remarked.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okies, so as you have seen I have made up for one part of the story that was forgotten and please don't get mad at me for typos! I don't have a soellcheck and I only have a basic wordpad! So, I write, then I post. I hope you guys weren't too confused while I was getting my head together. Although... no one reviews anyway... *sigh* Even my Niome-Chan has left me... *sniffle* R&R please! 


	19. Girls, schemes and redheads

The nurse walked over to Maya's bedside holding a bottle of medicine that Maya had come to despise. But luckily, she only had to take it three times before she would be realeased back to her dorm again.  
  
"You've certainly caused some strange trends around the school, and you must have made friends very quickly. I haven't even received your medical files yet," the nurse remarked, pouring the disgusting liquid into a small paper cup. She only filled it a quarter up, but Maya despised taking it anyway.  
  
"I only arrived last night, so it's quite lucky that I have made so many friends," Maya replied, sitting up in the hospital bed.  
  
"I do find it quite interesting to know you have been able to befriend the two famous for being enemies in barely a night," the nurse chuckled.  
  
"Harry and Draco are enemies?" she asked curiously. The nurse looked at her as though she had antennae.  
  
"May I ask where you've transferred from, my dear?" she asked. Maya smiled.  
  
"I came from over seas," she explained. "It seems that I've been so easily recognized as a foreigner here."  
  
"Mr.Malfoy and Mr.Potter have been quite the enemies since both arrived. Although, surely you've heard of the famous Harry Potter?" the nurse said, as Maya swallowed the distasteful medicine and scowled.  
  
"Famous?" she asked. The nurse nodded in response.  
  
"I thought as much," she said, before moving onto the next patient. Maya was curious, but waited until the nurse was completely enveloped by some activity in her office before she quietly sat up and pulled the sheets around her. She grabbed her damp clothes and book as quietly as she could and then proceeded to sneak out of the hospital wing. She had taken the third dose of the medicine, and would be glad to get out of there as soon as possible. She quietly glanced around and found the corridors empty. She let out a breath. They were all in class. It was quite embarrassing to be caught running around wearing only a hospital gown and blanket wrapped around her. So, mustering what dignity she had left she walked confidently down the empty hallway in her somewhat less-than- proper attire.  
  
~~Snape's classroom~~  
  
"So, what's a ferret like you want from that new girl?" Hermione said quietly. They were both preparing the ingredients and exchanging the usual insults.  
  
"So, I see your leash on Potter isn't as good as your magic," Malfoy replied. A thought struck Hermione.  
  
"Wait a second... although I would hate working with a sly second-rate ferret of a wizard like you, don't we have the same objective in mind?" Hermione asked. Malfoy snorted.  
  
"I'm glad the feeling is mutual Granger. What's in it for me?" he asked, looking over at her expectantly.  
  
"The girl. You can't ask for much else, because you don't even deserve that," she said.  
  
"And how do you propose we pull this off?" Malfoy asked, turning back to the ingredients he was preparing.  
  
"I'll take care of Harry and the girl's friend. You'll have the hardest task of all- you have to keep the girl out of sight until I'm finished my own plan. Think you can handle her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"How long would it take?" Malfoy asked, gently dropping a few servings of the herb he had been slicing.  
  
"Over a day, that means you'll have to find a way to keep her out of her own room at night. Although, I don't think you'll dislike that task too much," Hermione said, smirking.  
  
~~Kayla and Demiarez~~  
  
"Are you sure it's right for us to be skating around while everyone is in class?" Demiarez asked, as the two skated down an empty corridor.  
  
"Yeah, this way I won't hit any more people," Kayla said shyly.  
  
"Kayla, the kid was a redhead. He practically shone like a lightbulb in the middle of the hall, how could you hit him?" Demiarez asked, amused. Kayla blushed brightly.  
  
"It was an accident... Peeves made me do it!" she said, pointing at the ghost who had also joined in skating with them because it seemed to annoy the proffessors who were trying to teach and annoying people was what Peeves did best...  
  
"Ha! I think the gryffindor has literally fallen for a Weasley!" Peeves said gleefully.  
  
"Oh shut up," Kayla muttered. Peeves had taken a liking to Demiarez's sadistic sense of humour and had thus chosen to bother Kayla while he was there.  
  
"Although Kayla, I hear that redhead is quite the player." Demiarez teased.  
  
"Really? What did you hear?" Kayla asked curiously. 


	20. The longest chappie ever!

Maya made it to the dorm without running into any students but found the paintings were very unnerving. She changed into a pair of dry clothes, and hung her cloak and school clothes up to dry. It would have seemed very strange to any wizard or witch who weren't use to muggle ideas, but everyone is in class. Maya sat at the window, glancing out thoughtfully. The clouds were rumbling angrily and forewarned rain, and Maya grimaced. Rain never made her cheerful. She suddenly smirked to herself. Moving back to her room, she removed a painting set and paper carefully. She happened to intercept a house elf and asked politely for a glass of water and a napkin. At the politeness, the house elf trembled and moved away but nodded. The house elf returned right away and gave her what she had asked for right away, as if to punish her with convenience for her misinterpreted behaviour.  
  
Maya sat quietly on the window pocket and began to paint in the silence of the dorm. At first she had no idea what she was painting, she just let it flow from her hand to the brush and onto the paper. In the end she found she had painted a red lightning sign, not unlike that on Harry's forehead; surrounded by dark clouds and yellow embers with ice blue rain. She put it down to dry, and pondered it's meaning. After a few moments of staring out the window, she decided it would come to her later. For the time being, she was unsure what to do with the water and napkin so put away her painting set and hung her painting up with her clothes.  
  
Maya jumped when she heard the fat lady calling her name. She rushed down the stairs and out the portal, nearly knocking over the student already there.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, out of breath.  
  
"This young man needs your permission to enter the dorm," the painting replied.Maya turned, and saw Malfoy standing there impatiently.  
  
"Oh. Hi Draco," she said, slightly confused.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Not to sound rude... but why are you here?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Just here to start helping you study. I got out of class early to get here." he said.  
  
"Oh, I see." she said shyly. There was an akward silence between the two for a moment, in which Maya looked curiously at Malfoy.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She giggled in response.  
  
"No, it's nothing really. You can look so nice sometimes, that's all." she said playfully. She had been thinking back to her paintings, and thus had made her stare but she thought he may laugh at her if she said anything.  
  
"Well.... let's get going then," he said, slightly blushing. Maya coughed to stop her giggles and nodded solemnly. She went back into the dorm to retrieve the books she was said to need and Malfoy followed along. She retreived her books from her room, glad that that Malfoy wouldn't have to see her painting. She happily bounced down the stairs with her school supplies.  
  
When they reached the basement, Maya was confused and uncertain of where they were headed.  
"Where are we going... ?" she asked quietly, looking at her surroundings.  
  
"A secret study room I discovered here a while back," Malfoy said, placing his hand on a space in the wall. He pushed in a brick in the middle and it suddenly turned into a door way. Maya glanced into the room curiously. She shivered.  
  
"It's.... uh.... nice. In a cold sort of isolating way," she said, trying to think of something nice to say. He chuckled.  
  
"Well, this is something passed down by a pure wizarding family ofcourse." he replied. "Now let's get down to studying, shall we? I don't accept slacking." She nodded respectfully and took a place at a large black desk with a soft posture chair. She opened her pencil case, and removed everything she would need: a red pen, blue pen, pencil, small ruler, sharpener and black pen. Malfoy looked at her like she had a third eye.  
  
"Uh....." she said, unsure how to explain.  
  
"What are you supposed to be doing with those?"he asked. She laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, these are what I'm used to writing with, that's all." she said, fidgeting. He sighed, and shook his head. He gestured for her to put them away.  
  
"Take out your quill. Our first lesson: proper use of a quill and parchment. We'll be starting with penmanship. Since you must have little to no skill using a quill it is obvious you need some practice." he said, waiting for her to follow his instructions. She took out parchment, but had some trouble opening the parchment, and seemed very confused about how it was exactly to open them.  
  
"Ah.... Draco...?" she said in a baffled tone. He sighed and hit himself. This was going to be a very long, long night. LONG. He moved in behind her and took her hands in his own to show her how to properly handle the parchment. She blushed slightly, but continued to concentrate. She really didn't know how to handle parchment. She missed lined paper. It was so much easier to handle.  
  
"Are you listening, Maya?" he asked suddenly, snapping her out of her reverie and she smiled nervously.  
  
"Yes, ofcourse!" she said quietly. Malfoy seemed very serious when he taught. He wasn't joking around. He was a very good teacher, she concluded.  
  
"Good, because now I'll show you where to begin writing when writing notes, and then I'll tell you about reports and essays." he said. She looked at him.  
  
"Do you use MLA style?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Do you...?".  
  
"Yes. We just love to use PDA as well as muggle writing utensils and all that other rubbish." he said sarcastically.  
  
"That's MLA, Draco. So when do you use it? Is there a special holiday?" she asked naively. He began to laugh out of good humour and couldn't stop. "What?What did I say?". She followed him to the side couch and kept asking until she suddenly began to laugh as well.  
  
"Why.... are... you... laughing...?" Malfoy asked in between laughs. It took Maya a little while to control herself enough to answer.  
  
"I... can't... help.. it!" she said. It had been a strange habit of her's to laugh when others laughed. And suddenly, from the darkness Chaos jumped onto Maya's lap, meowing. This only sent the duo into more laughter fits and the cat to sit elsewhere. In the laughing, Maya lost her balance and fell back on the couch on an angle so that she ended up laying across Malfoy's lap. She began to laugh quietly.  
  
"Sorry!" she said, wiping away the tears at her eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked. She looked at him like a mud pie.  
  
"I'm not. Haven't you ever laughed so hard you could cry?" she asked. He looked at in confusion.  
  
"I see. In that case.... " she said, leaning closer with a devilish smile. She suddenly poked him in the stomach. "... are you ticklish?". After about five minutes of trying, she quickly learned that he had no ticklish spot. She huffed, and sat back. "Awwww... you really need to loosen up." He laughed at her for a moment while she stuck her tongue out. Malfoy turned serious again.  
  
"Anyway, it's time to get back to your studies anyhow. No slacking, remember?" he said, suddenly lifting her over his shoulder and bringing her back over to the desk while she couldn't help but giggle a bit more before taking calming breaths.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm ready. You can start now teach," she said.  
  
"That's Proffessor Malfoy to you, young lady!" he said good naturedly.  
  
~~Elsewhere in Hogwart's~~  
  
"Why don't we go.. uh... read in the library?" Hermione suggested. Demiarez raised an eyebrow. the girl was acting strangely. Demiarez suddenly smirked.  
  
"I have a better idea." she said mischeviously. "You're all coming with me to get butterbeer,".  
  
"Whaaaaaaat?!" Hermione said in surprise.  
  
"Or we could go look for M-" Demi began.  
  
"Okay! That sounds good! Let's go Harry, Ron, new girls!" Hermione said hastily.  
  
"Shouldn't we go check on M-" Harry began.  
  
"No, we have to go now! Come on, let's go!" Hermione said, practically dragging them.  
  
"Rain?" Ron interrupted. Demi smirked and pulled out a bunch of invisible umbrellas. They were visible while folded and worked similar to an invisibility cloak.  
  
~~Later that night~~  
  
"How is your penmanship coming?" Malfoy said, looking over Maya's shoulder. He then realized she had fallen asleep and it was indeed late. He sighed, and picked her up; noting how heavy she was when sleeping. He gently laid her down on the side couch and draped a dark but soft blanket around her. He cast a warming spell on it, and she instantly curled upin the blanket. He smiled and affectionately ruffled her hair. She looked very peaceful when she slept. For a moment, for just that moment he forgot any motive he had ever had in this facade and kissed her forehead gently enough to not waken her from her light slumber.  
  
"Good night Maya," he said. Then it all came flooding back. And with it, came a dark pain which he felt no control over. Pulling up his sleeve he looked at a tattoo on his arm and saw it glowing. "Ug... not now...." he grunted. Maya was instantly awoken from her sleep and she looked over at Malfoy, writhing in pain.  
  
"Draco!" she cried, and immediately moved to his side. "Draco?". She saw his face in such pain, and felt something inside move. As a reflex she moved him to the couch and laid his head in her lap and covered him with the blanket and began to gently stroke his hair to calm him.  
  
"Shrika moshta," she spoke with a dark intensity and traced several symbols on his forehead. Maya could not understand what exactly what it was she was doing, but it just seemed to be natural. "Nok." Malfoy's senses returned and he looked up into Maya's concerned hazel eyes. For a moment he could have sworn he saw a symbol on her forehead, but it was gone and he blamed it on hallucination.  
  
"Draco!" she said in an upset voice, her eyes moistening. Her hands flew to her face. "I was so worried about you!" . Draco sat up, and gently draped his arm around her and pulled her in to his chest where sobbed for a while before finally returning to sleep. He laid her head down on a cushion and pulled the blankets around her before retreating to the desk to see her work.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I'm stopping here because I'm tired. The longest chapter ever though. Tee hee.  
  
Sephiroth: thanks, I'm glad people read this.  
  
star in a daze: well I've given you the first demand. It is longer! Just not focused on the right couple.... *sigh* I try *sniffle*  
  
Niome-Chan: Don't leeeeeeeaaave! I promise to review your stories! Chi! 


	21. Proper conduct between students and not ...

Draco Malfoy sighed to himself. She was a slow worker. She hadn't finished the entire page yet. She seemed to waste her time putting effort into making the strokes perfect. Which reminded him. What had she been saying just now? They were familiar somehow. As if he had heard them somewhere. He walked over to where Maya was lying, and seeing her sleep so peacefully made him want to just watch her. Kneeling beside her, he smiled to himself. She began to mumble something.

"Hm?" he said quietly, leaning in to hear her more clearly. He was about to move away again when he heard her.

"Draco..." she said quietly, then suddenly pulled his face to her chest. For a moment Draco was fazed. What was this? It was very soft. He didn't mind it. Then he remembered where he was. He pulled himself out of her grasp quickly, and she laughed somewhat to herself. He questioned whether she was really asleep, but as she turned onto her back he was convinced she was definitely asleep. Drawn to her, he leaned in. Her soft pink lips seemed to be sitting right there in front of him. Her long eyelashes down , making her rosy cheeks all the more vibrant. Without knowing or caring, he moved in towards her slowly. As their lips were about to touch, he was interrupted. She was talking again. "Hamburger...". She licked her lips, and Draco shook his head. Was he really feeling so strongly for a girl who mumbled nonsense in her sleep? She finished her statement. "Hamburgers with Draco...".

Draco stood at that point, glowing red.

"M-maya, you should be getting to bed now." he said, trying to awaken her. When she didn't awaken, he sighed. He couldn't refuse the longing anymore. Stooping down, he took those precious lips for his own swearing he would not let Potter have this girl.

* * *

When Demiarez awoke, she was slightly surprised for once. Her clothes were far too large for her and not even fit for a student. They still had the Slytherin symbol though. Sitting up in an elegant bed, a thought came over her that made her begin to laugh hysterically. She was somewhere very interesting.

* * *

"Kyaaaaaah!" was heard from the girl's dorm in Slytherin as Harry awoke in a skirt- and in the next bed over was Snape. In clothes far too small for him. Hermione walked in, looking half awake.

"So it's not just a horrible dream." she said, somewhat disappointed. They heard someone laughing very hard in the next room, unsure what it was that was so funny. Unfortunately, it awoke Snape. Severus Snape awoke with a start. He held his head for a moment, before looking over at Harry Potter and Hermione Granger staring at him, dumbfounded.

"Granger! Potter! What are you doing here?" he said sternly. Hermione and Harry looked at each other silently, as if daring one another to answer.

"Sir, why are you wearing a skirt?" Hermione finally asked.

* * *

Draco yawned, stretching. It was while stretching that he felt somewhat confined by something warm and soft. Looking over sleepily, he saw Maya's arms draped around him. He would have hit the roof had it not been for his second discovery ; her legs were wrapped around him as well.

"MAYA!" he yelled.

* * *

A/N

wow. It's been a while. LOL. Anywho, yup that's the chapter.


	22. Smiles, Kisses and schemes!

Maya awoke to someone calling her name. She groggily looked up into the ice coloured eyes of Draco Malfoy. Strangely, the first thing that came to her mind was:

"I'm cold." she said quietly before resting her head on the pillow again. Malfoy shook her. She only curled up closer to him, out of natural habit to stick to the warmest thing near her.

"Maya, this isn't funny. You have to wake up." he said, a bit more composed. She mildly shook her head, half asleep.

"It's too early." she replied. He sighed. She was surprised when he raised her chin with his hand and kissed her. To this she instantly sat up, wide awake and blushing. She slapped him, frowning. He narrowed his eyes, looking angry for a moment. This look frightened Maya, but it was suddenly gone again when he climbed off the couch and looked cooly at her.

"I need to get to my classes. I'll get you after dinner from Gryffindor tower." he said, without the slightest hint of emotion. He was about to leave when she grabbed hold of his shirt.

"W-why did you do that?" she asked, still blushing but with a confused look in her eyes. He gave her a devilish smile that had he meant it to be less creepy; might have been handsome.

"Well, you weren't waking up and I really needed to go." He said, walking away. He stopped in the doorway, and turned to her. "And besides, why shouldn't I?". Maya turned doubly red, if that were possible. When he had left, she spoke her answer to herself.

"Because that's what you do to someone you like..." she said, gently placing resting her fingers on her lips.

* * *

"Potter, I will forget any of this happened _if _we never speak of this moment again." Snape said, standing in his office looking at the famous Harry Potter squarely. 

"Yes sir. But you know, skirts are quite drafty aren't they?" he commented.

"Potter, don't bother going to class today. That snide remark should be thought about." Snape said darkly. He had a look on his face that could kill. Harry left, daring only to laugh as he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Demiarez appeared from under the desk suddenly, making Snape jump.

"He's right." she said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Snape sighed. How had he gotten himself into this? He shook his head, fretting more than he had his entire life. What would this girl do? While he had more faith in an honourable gryffindor, what could anyone say for an ambitious Slytherin? Without warning, she placed a slender hand on his shoulder. He shuddered, and moved away.

"Wrong place, wrong time, wrong everything." he said, heaving a large breath. She chuckled to herself, before heading to the door. "Ms.Black..?". She turned and looked at him, her dark eyes suddenly flashing a gold colour.

"Don't worry Severus. This is all just a game for me. I wouldn't seriously take you to the authorities. Why it's just so much more fun to watch you squirm." she said, leaving. Though for a moment he was somewhat assured there was a second guess as to what she would do. Or what she was planning.

* * *

Harry entered the Gryffindor dorm at ten o'clock in the morning, somewhat surprised to see someone standing at the window quietly. 

"Hello?" he asked, approaching. The figure turned, and he was met by those unique hazel eyes. "Maya. What are you doing here?". She looked away, slightly dazed.

"I have to wait for Malfoy to get out of class before I study with him." she said it distantly with a strange emphasis on 'Malfoy'. Harry, feeling curious rested a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened? You seem really out of it." he said. "You can talk to me." She looked at him questionably.

"I still haven't figured it out myself." she said, pausing. "If someone likes you, they'll kiss you right?". Harry was slightly embarrassed at the topic, as he was standing so near to her.

"Yes," he said, wondering if perhaps she was inviting him. But then again, perhaps it was just his hopeful thinking.

"But what if someone doesn't tell you how they feel? How can you tell?" she asked, turning to look him in the eye. He felt pierced by her gaze, as if she was seeing right through him.

"You can tell when someone likes you. It'll be in the way they are near you. And if they kissed you..." he said, trailing off. Maya , anticipating some good advice looked at him expectantly. However, it wasn't quite advice she received. Harry suddenly pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Maya was confused. She didn't have enough time however to question anything. As she was thinking of what to say, he suddenly pulled just far enough away to kiss her. She was dazed for a split second, very confused. Then she pushed him away. Her hair was standing on end. She was beginning to get angry.

"I don't understand you! Draco and then you too Harry! Have you all gone kissing mad?! Or are you all just teasing me?" she said, considerably upset. She ran from him then, leaving him standing alone in the dorm. At first he was hurt. He had been so sure that she wanted him to kiss her. Hadn't that been what she was talking about? And then the name hit him. She said Malfoy. What had she meant? Then he understood. She was talking about Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had kissed Maya, as if attempting to spite him. He was sure that Malfoy knew about Maya. He stared out the window, then found a small book. Looking around suspiciously first, he carefully opened it. On the last page, the words confirmed it: _Why did Draco kiss me? Why did he kiss me and then just make it seem like nothing? I'm so confused. _

Harry heaved a sigh, but he was somewhat assured. Malfoy had only stunned her, not stolen her heart. There was still time...

* * *

"Granger, when are you going to finish whatever it is you've planned?" Malfoy said quietly, as he put the ingredients on the lab desk. Hermione snorted to herself. 

"What, did you find her unsatisfactory after all?" she said, preparing the first ingredient. "After you had her, she was suddenly not as important?". Malfoy looked slightly angry but answered honestly.

"What are you talking about Granger? You think that I'm not a gentleman to a real lady?" he said, somewhat insulted. "No, she isn't unsatisfactory. Not at all..." . Malfoy's mind was drawn back to the previous night. He couldn't explain it, but kissing her had sent electricity throughout him. He had been thinking since, and decided that whether she wanted to be his or not - he would have her. Hermione stared at Malfoy suspiciously.

"... I don't believe it. You really like her." she said, surprised. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't interfere with our plans, now does it?" he said. Hermione stared at him, unbelieving and her inner jaw dropped.

* * *

Ron sat left Potions alone, and somewhat feeling hurt. What had Malfoy and Hermione been talking about so seriously all period? While it may have looked like they were simply exchanging insults to anyone else, he knew her too well. She was thinking about something. Just as he reached the stairs, he was suddenly buried in a tangle of limbs and skates. Unfortunately, one of the skates hit him in the head knocking him out. 

"Ron? Ron are you alright?" . Ron opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed in the girl's room. Kayla was sitting beside him with a worried expression.

"Bloody hell..? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" he said, slowly attempting to get up.

* * *

**_A/N_**

Ummmmm.... well, I'm so happy to have people who care about this. Or else I honestly wouldn't have continued it.

**Falron**- hugs Please don't leave me like the rest did! crying rivers


	23. Pendents are louder than words

Maya sat on the grounds thoughtfully, staring out into the vast forest. She was so confused. What was wrong with those two? Daydreaming there, lying back on the grass she saw a shadow. She turned slightly, and saw Malfoy standing there smiling. Maya wasn't sure what to say. Perhaps there were no words left in her. He sat beside her, looking out onto the view curiously wondering what she had been looking at. Maya sat up, stretching out her legs and gazing back into the scenery. Silently, Malfoy pulled her towards him so that she was leaning against him while he rested his arm around her shoulders. Maya felt... warm. Instead of pushing him away, she seemed to melt into him calmly. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She was barely conscious when he suddenly put something cold and shiny around her neck. She had little time to look at the pendant, before falling into a deep sleep.

Maya awoke, finding it was quite dark. She looked over to her side, where there was no one. Had she dreamt it all? She blinked, and looked down. She was wearing the pendant. It was a beautiful pendant, the chain silver against her tanned neck. She held it for a moment, finding it so odd that there was a family crest on the back. Slowly reading the Latin, she failed to understand it. She sighed. Standing, she brushed herself off, heading towards the school.

* * *

Kayla, realized then that she indeed was not wearing a shirt. She instantly turned as red as her bra, and pulled on a nearby housecoat. 

"I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm so used to getting changed in here and then you were waking up so..." She said, stumbling on her words.

"Why is it red?" he asked, rather suddenly. His head was swimming.

"I like red. You pervert." she said, sticking out her tongue. Ron was about to retort when she got there first. "Dirty old man." She laughed, running to the opposite direction of the room. What caught his eye was the back of the housecoat.

"Wait." he said, standing somewhat. He pointed to the aforementioned clothing, slightly shifting his weight to keep balance. "Where did you get that robe?". Ron suddenly fell back onto the bed, his head pounding. She ran back to him, worried. He seemed insistent.

"It's Maya's, I think. It came for her in a package this morning." she explained, wondering what the importance was. The symbol burned in his mind. Where had he seen it before?

"Who sent it?" he asked, slowly retreating from consciousness.

"It didn't say, actually. But that's enough. You need to rest, you have a pretty bad bump." She said, moving him to lie down with his head on the pillow. The bump was red, and Kayla carefully placed an ice pack on it. "Don't worry, it isn't too serious. You might have a bump for a little while."

* * *

Hermione felt a deep shame inside. Maya had never done anything to her and yet here she was- handing the poor girl over to _him_. She began to wonder why she was doing this. When had she become so bitter? Then her mind flashed an image of Harry, smiling. It made her heart beat faster and a blush crept into her cheeks as she felt a warmth inside her chest. Now she remembered why. Because she'd do whatever it took to keep Maya from stealing Harry's heart. Even if it meant selling the girl out to a ferret. She hated that it had to be this way, but there was simply no alternative. If she just left things as they were, Harry's feelings for Maya would continue to grow. And she didn't need that. If it got any farther, she would lose him forever. And she wasn't willing to do so. But still, that feeling deep inside nagged at her. It wouldn't go away, but at least she could ignore it. She saw Malfoy in the hall, headed for dinner at that moment. 

"Ferret." she said darkly. He turned and looked at her somewhat impatiently.

"What is it, Granger?" he said, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. She had a moment of silence, thinking carefully.

"Take her. Do whatever you wish. Just make sure that Harry sees that tonight." she said, figuring this was the best tactic. Malfoy quietly breathed out like a tired adult talking to a child.

"You say it as if I wasn't already planning to." he said, swiftly leaving her in the silent halls. Hermione was more so overwhelmed by that deep feeling of guilt, and for a moment let it.

"Hermione! There you are!" said a voice, bringing her from her reverie. She looked up, and saw Harry walking quickly towards her. She smiled at him bittersweetly.

'_You. I'm doing this for you, Harry. I love you.'_

* * *

Draco Malfoy approached the Gryffindor tower quickly, choosing to leave dinner early. No one had really noticed. Not since the incident. He was being harshly ignored by most of the people in his house, except for one. Of course, all Demiarez did was make him question everything more.

"Maya, it's _him_ again." The fat lady cried, calling to the distant Maya. Maya looked over, and slowly approached the door.

"I can hear you. Bloody painting." Malfoy cursed under his breath. After spending more time encountering the fat lady, they had grown to despise each other very much. Maya came out, wearing a dark cloak around herself to keep warm. She looked at Malfoy with a distant gaze, still with no words. What could she say to the man standing before her, smirking as one would after winning a prize? He opened the clasps on her cape, taking a closer look at her figure for the first time. She didn't move, didn't resist with words or body language. She felt like she was a million miles away, just watching stupefied. "Not bad." For a moment it looked as though he were going to kiss her when he lifted the pendent from her neck, gently holding it.

"Malfoy." she said, drawing his attention away from the pendent. He looked up at her empty eyes, they were odd when they were like that. He smiled anyway. If she was going to put up a wall, why shouldn't he continue his?

"So you must accept then." he said, holding her hand in his.

"Accept?" she asked. He chuckled to himself. He tilted her chin for her to look at him. Very close to her face, he paused. Maya didn't notice Harry and Hermione as well as the other Gryffindors returning from dinner approaching them. Malfoy did. He said it in a clear voice.

"We are engaged. This is only one of the many luxurious gifts you'll be receiving until I graduate." he said, stroking her cheek. The students stopped. This was a unique event. A Gryffindor and Slytherin were engaged? The whispers began like wild fire. Malfoy then walked away, Maya following with their hands together. With her cloak flowing behind her, it set the beginning of a completely new public secret.

"Maya..!" Harry said as she passed, somewhat hurt. She looked at him with that same glazed stare as before she was pulled closer to her fiancee. Harry looked at Hermione, confused and somewhat angry. "This is a trick! He must be forcing her to do this! Its wrong!". Hermione sighed. The ferret did an excellent job. But it didn't quiet the little voices in her mind. That look on Maya's face... the ferret did something. Maya wasn't herself.

"You can say that again! A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? There's definitely something wrong there. Why would she agree? Unless..." a student behind them remarked, trailing off. "Unless perhaps she's not really meant to be here in Gryffindor. Maybe the sorting hat made a mistake with her." From that more rumours started to fly. Harry didn't want to hear it. The two had disappeared, but he ran after them filled with anger.

* * *

**A/N**

uhhhh... I'm not exactly sure what to put here. Well, I'm listening to "The other man" by Sloan right now, which would be more suiting to a music video of the love triangle between Yuu Matsuura, Miki Koishikawa and Kei in season two of "Marmalade Boy". But all the same- I'm magic! :D

**Falron**- I'm a girl actually. XD I'm sorry, I thought you were a girl. It's usually only girls who really read my stories- like my muse Niome-Chan for example. LOL, sorry for updating right after you just finished reading the new chapter. But Niome-Chan has been putting ideas in my head.

**Niome-Chan**- You came back! Now I can make Malfoy evilly. Because he is. And... well I guess he won't be by the end. Maybe. I already have an idea of the series of events in my mind. Heh heh heh.


	24. Blank stares and Hermione's remorse

Harry caught up with them quickly. Malfoy barely had enough time to turn around when he was hit by Harry. His eyes flared, as he pushed Maya to the side. It only further enraged Harry.

"You'll pay for that, Potter!" he hissed in hateful undertones. Maya watched, seeming uninterested and sat on the floor where she had been pushed. In the scuffle, Harry finally gained the upper hand and had Malfoy against a wall. He was about to make the connection between his fist and Malfoy's sneering face when Maya pushed her way in and stood in front of Malfoy protectively. She was facing Harry somewhat sadly. Harry could barely contain his rage as he spoke:

"Why?" he asked, also in a deep voice. Maya looked even more said as she responded.

"Please don't hit my fiancee Harry. Please don't hurt him." she said, looking as her eyes were teary. When her tears began, Harry looked away.

"Fine." he said darkly, walking away. Maya watched the floor sadly. Malfoy was very surprised at Maya's actions while reveling in the hurt that he had caused his rival. Standing at his full height again, he rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. She said nothing, feeling much more like a doll being held than anything else. It was then that Malfoy took her hand, and led her to that same study room from the morning. He set her on the couch, and took a seat beside her. First he magically healed the bruises on his face, then set his wand on the table. He then pulled her so she was facing him, and leant her back on a pillow beside the armrest. The look in his eyes was frightening. They were dark, deep, so far beyond a normal attraction. Holding her by the small of her back he leant in closer to her, making chills move throughout her. Her free hands rummaged in the couch, looking for something. Anything. This was wrong. Something inside told her that this was wrong. She found something at last. She held it in between their faces just in time. A pen. She couldn't figure out what to do next.

"It's a pen!" she exclaimed like it was the greatest thing since bread. He raised an eyebrow, and she gently put her finger on the top nub pressing it and the sound of the ink clicking out was heard. This was a nervous habit and she was quite nervous at this point. He stopped, somewhat surprised. She began to click it non-stop, and Malfoy dropped her onto the armrest taking the pen. After clicking around with it, he discovered there were good uses for such an invention. He looked at her, less interested in her but more the pen at that moment. It relieved her.

"A pen?" he said, looking at it closer. He began to click it as well, and was amused. Maya slowly righted herself on the couch before speaking.

"Yes," she spoke clearly, her mind back to the blank dullness once more. "I really need to go, you can keep the pen." She ran out while she still could, eager to put some distance between her and Malfoy.

* * *

Ron sat up, feeling much better. At that same moment, Kayla entered the room in a jogging suit. She looked up.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked. She went to his side, and looked at the bump. It had reduced in size and was now hardly visible. She gently felt it, hoping it was better. Ron, not quite paying attention suddenly blushed a bright colour, his heart sped. And then, for some unexplained reason he noticed that she wasn't wearing the jogging sweater. A pink, frilly bra was still there though.

"Pink?" he questioned. She looked surprised and looked down. Turning a bright colour herself, she looked around for her shirt.

"Where is it?!" she said, panic in her voice. Ron figured this was the time to exit. He slowly approached the door, and went down the stairs to the common room. He was still blushing.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip as Harry entered the common room, quite ruffled. She approached him, wondering what had happened. He was angry, with his fists clenched.

"What happened, Harry?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He sighed, and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just- how can she defend that snake?! When she was talking about being his fiancee, she looked so sad. As if she didn't like the idea at all." he said, sitting down. Hermione sat beside him, looking at her lap. Her guilt washed back.

"Maybe she was just sad about Malfoy being attacked or whatever you were doing?" she said, hoping to any divine presence that there was another explanation. Harry shook his head.

"No, there was really something wrong with Maya. Her eyes- are so empty. As if she weren't really al there. It was such a blank look, so chilling." he said, bringing Hermione a thought. She took in a sudden breath.

"Chilling?" she asked. "Like the chilling Malfoy look?". Hermione's feeling began to get worse. It was nervous, as well as a dark feeling in her gut. Her whole body felt as if it were heavier.

"... yeah. That's exactly it. But there was a moment she seemed almost normal though. When she was defending him." Harry said thoughtfully. Hermione sighed.

"Harry, what if Maya really does like Malfoy?" she asked.

* * *

**A/N**

hmmm... Well, with the help of my now second muse I have written out a timeline of this story so that I have the future already done. How I get there may change. But the ending is solid and I like it. It's so romantic.

**Falron**- XD is a face. You know, like a smilie. It's more commonly seen on anime forums though. As for writing more Harry Potter fanfics, I might. Who knows.


	25. A really short chapter

"What?" Harry was surprised and found himself angry. Hermione cowered at the fire burning in his green eyes. This wasn't her Harry. This was the boy faced Voldemort. Those were the eyes of a man plagued by rage and desire. It was then that she saw what he desired. Maya ran into the room, her eyes blank but she moved with a haste that came to the frightened. Harry gazed at her, and backed away from Hermione.

"H-harry?"she stuttered. He looked at her, but he was already gone. His mind, his thoughts were elsewhere- with her.

"You're wrong Hermione. Who could love a monster?" he said, leaving her behind. And silently she thought to herself:

"Harry... I could." Harry hadn't been aware of the darkness in his eyes. She ran up into the girl's dorm, somewhat angry and she wanted to talk to Maya. To her surprise, the girl was fast asleep on her bed. But there was something odd. She was deeply asleep, already in a REM cycle and yet... she was crying? Hermione felt the same tears meeting her own eyes. She went to her own bed, and pulled the curtains closed around her.

* * *

Kayla was too preoccupied with blushing in the confines of her own bed to notice what was happening in the room. She was highly unsettled. For the moment the red head had gone through the door, she was wearing her sweater again. She couldn't explain it. So she stared at the canopy over her bed, as if searching it for answers.

* * *

Demiarez also lay on her bed, thinking. In Slytherin dorm where it was oddly silent. Her thoughts, her plans were unknown to any who would try to guess. She grinned to herself, knowing that it involved pens.The school wouldn't know what hit it tomorrow...

* * *

Ron noticed the common room was oddly empty. There was an uncomfortable silence, and yet the other students were talking and laughing all the while. Ron felt this uncomfortable silence was one that could not be interrupted for it seemed to be in his heart.

* * *

AN 

I'm sick. And I can't get my timeline out. Auggh. Can't write much due to the fact I used all my writingy-ness on Elf Quest RP and a new chapter for "I was blind to the cure of an angel named Michiru".

Falron: Sorry about the long time no post but I've been unbearably busy.

Armadia: you came! Hurrah! Now you are going to review again, aren't you?


	26. Classroom Situations

The next day, the staff of Hogwarts faced a challenge greater than finding the chamber of secrets. For when Snape found what was going on, he was greatly irritated. He would turn his back from the class, and there would suddenly be a loud sea of clicking. When he turned again, the class was quietly taking notes. Being Snape, he took to sitting and glaring at the class as much as he possibly could; waiting for someone to make the mistake of taking out whatever it was.

* * *

Harry Potter, sitting awkwardly with Ron Weasley were quiet and under the dark gaze of their professor Severus Snape. Harry looked at Ron thoughtfully for a moment, opening his mouth to speak then closing it again.

"What is it Harry? You've been acting weirder than usual today." Ron asked quietly. He was worried about his friend who seemed gloomier than ever. Harry looked away, to be more precise; across the room. Hermione and Malfoy were also taking notes, but speaking quietly once in a while.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Harry said distantly, almost jealously. Ron who also glanced over looked at Hermione somewhat bittersweetly. Hermione, his other best friend was also troubled. And they still hadn't figured anything out between them. They couldn't blame the new students, for things were strange as it was. Figuring it was the best time to ask, he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, don't you think it's time we cleared up what happened on the night when I saw you kiss Hermione?" he said, though his mind was crowded with other problems. For some reason this topic was simple to Ron, and anything simple was comforting. Harry looked back at Ron, and his shoulders dropped.

"I don't know what's going on, Ron. I honestly don't. I don't know how I feel about Hermione anymore. It's like we're not even best friends. I scare her sometimes. She doesn't say it, but I can see it in her eyes. I wish we could just forget everything that's happened and go back to the way things were." Harry said, placing a hand over his forehead wearily.

"Then would you let me have her?" Ron asked boldly, his eyes shining true.

"You're kidding." Harry said, disbelieving. He looked at his close friend, the storm in his mind expanding at that moment.

"Would you, Harry?" Ron asked again, making it clear he was serious.

* * *

"Malfoy, what did you do to Maya?" Hermione asked, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Nothing of interest to you, Granger." He said, smiling to himself. Hermione had noticed a change in Malfoy. It was once for the better, she had begun to think that he had human feelings. But now it was as if he had reverted to his normal self. She squeazed her quill a little, releasing the irritation.

"I want to know what you did to that poor girl." She said, looking down.

"Do you?" Malfoy said, looking at her with something dark in his eyes. "Are you sure? Once you've gone so far you can't turn back. And in your case, you can never tell your darling Potter the truth about any of it because he'd be upset." She felt the guilt weigh more heavily on her at that moment.

"I just want to know. Tell me." She said, feeling the sheer weight of it on her shoulders. She covered her attitude quickly, her wit coming to her aide. "I want to know how a ferret like you pulled it off." She looked mischevious and curious. He had to comply.

"Well how else do you think my mother became what she is today?" he asked. As an after thought, he added: "To be engaged to a Malfoy is to_ be _a Malfoy." The feelings inside of Hermione dropped. Through her mind flitted the image of Maya as what she once was, bright, happy and sensitive. In her mind she saw the present Maya walking away into shadows of grey where Mrs. Malfoy awaited listlessly. Hermione slammed her fist on the table, standing up. As much as she wanted Harry, this was intolerable! This was wrong, and she should have known it. She was glaring angrily down at the cold Malfoy without saying a word. When he smiled coldly and mouthed: "She's mine.", Hermione felt rage build inside her. She was about to say something when a voice interrupted.

"Ms. Granger, is there a problem?" Snape asked, his attention caught by the brunette's feisty display. He shook his head to himself when she responded: "No sir." He took out the seating plan from a desk drawer, and when he heard the pens clicking again his hand shook from irritation. For a moment his eye twitched before he took on an eerie calm.

"Well just in case, let's switch you around; shall we?" he said, glancing around the room thoughtfully. He'd show those little twerps.

* * *

Demiarez Black was leaning against the wall of the deserted corridors with a considerably bulky cape around her. Cho approached, returning from the bathroom.

"What are you doing, Demiarez?" she asked quietly. Demiarez smirked, and opened her cape, showing a multitude of pens.

"Want to buy a pen?" she said sleekly. Cho paused for a moment. Then she tried to justify it: These were good for writing with. Cho blushed heavily as she slowly nodded.

"How much are they?" she asked, her heart beating quickly at the thought of buying something that was so under wraps. Demiarez didn't help as she laid a cool finger on Cho's flushed cheek. She smiled, her dark eyes peering into Cho's.

"For you sweety, I'll only ask to see you for butterbeers tonight in Hogsmeade. Alone, just the two of us." She said, embarrassing Cho further. And just like any other time, her better judgement would back off when speaking to Demiarez.

"O-okay…".

* * *

**A/N**

… I have written this on March 24, for the record. But the site is down right now so I'll have to post it ether at ten tonight or tomorrow morning. All of you should thank "The World is Not Enough" from James Bond for this chapter because I now declare it Draco's new theme song. Hehe.

**Falron**- Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, it took me a while to store this all up in my head. Honestly, that's how this entire story was made. The ideas slowly store themselves in my head and become a story. Ofcourse I have a skeleton written out so I know where it's going but all the meat comes from my head.

**Armadia**- Yeah, I've updated now so you can stop hunting me down . _She_ _comes out of bushes, making review mobs wonder why they hadn't checked there first_. Thank you Ralph of Lord of The Flies!


	27. A garden to remind her of home

Kayla sat in Gryffindor Common room, drumming her fingers on a study table. She glanced down at the book in front of her. When she had been talking to Hermione about this whole tutoring thing, this was the book she was given. She licked her lips cautiously, reaching for it before the repulsiveness of reading about the past hundred years about the Wizard world made her decide against it. She began to wonder where Maya had gone. She didn't see Maya much anymore, and it bothered her. Something seemed wrong with her friend, she was… well she was there but in a way not. She answered questions but never had anything to say. She was like the walking dead.

'And I should know.' She thought, remembering her first encounter with Peeves. She suddenly pulled on her skates and decided to go out for a little while in the halls to waste time. She hoped to find Peeves or anyone just to take away the boring air around the school. Of course Kayla had yet to learn that the school was _never_ boring, even if the students wanted it to be.

* * *

Maya was far away, dressed down. With the help of Hagrid, she was setting up a small greenhouse hidden away from the premises the students were allowed on. Maya had insisted she didn't want the other students to find it in case they wrecked it. Hagrid had done most of the building on the outside with the wire frame and Maya was assisting whenever she could. She could only do small things, which didn't bother her that much.

"So Dumbledore said you needed a bit of home?"he said in a heavy accent. His breath was quick as he began to put magic covering over top of the wire work. It was difficult for Hagrid without a wand, because the covering did all the things normal covering did but it also became reflective, hiding it from any prying students.

"Yes." Maya said simply. She was wearing a broad brimmed hat and her long chestnut hair was tied up in a bun on the top of her head so it was covered by the hat. Her jean overalls had mud on the cuffs around her ankles, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Why can't yeh use yer wand then?" he asked, wiping his forehead. She laughed so quietly that Hagrid questioned his own hearing for a moment.

"Because then it wouldn't remind me of home. Something made by hand is so endearing while I'm here." She said, smiling brightly up at the half-giant. Hagrid returned the smile before shaking his head to himself.

"You'll always be a strange one, even fer Hogwarts." He said, getting back to work. It was nearly covered over, so Maya began to move the pieces for the table in. Once inside, she sat in a covered corner and began to screw it all together. When she had one table put together, she glanced up and saw that Hagrid had finished and was peering in curiously through the large door. It was made large enough for Hagrid to fit inside, and Maya planned to use most of the space inside.

"You can come in." she said, curious as to why he was staying outside. He entered slowly, and looked at it.

"Yah could cement the ground if you wanted to, yeh know." He said, looking at the muddy ground. They had dug out all the snow earlier, and what was left looked like a mess. She shook her head.

"I just want a walkway. I'm going to use some of the soil for the flowers native to England. It would only make sense." She responded. Her fondness for the living things here betrayed her emotionless state. He sighed inwardly to himself. She was wearing a pendant with the Malfoy family symbol and it shone against the navy blue sweatshirt under her jean overalls. It caught Hagrid's eye, now that they were out of the snow and he didn't recognize the emblem.

"Where did yeh get that necklace? It's pretty." He said, though he felt a somewhat cold feeling looking at it. The mention of it made her look down and glance at it herself.

"My fiancée gave it to me." She responded dully. She had been more alive since Dumbledore had granted her request early that morning before the students were awake but when Hagrid mentioned the pendant it was if all life drained from her very being. He scoffed, and she looked up in surprise. "What?".

"Yer too young to be engaged. Arranged marriage?" he asked, wondering himself. Maya was about to shake her head when she stopped.

"I suppose you could put it that way." She said. Afterall, Malfoy had arranged it and that was no lie. She couldn't remember ever really saying "yes" but it was hard to think about telling him this for some reason. It made her head hurt and she didn't know why. So she decided to just let it go and forget about that thinking. She rather liked the absence of pain.

"Well how do you feel about the lad?" Hagrid asked, shifting his weight so he could stand comfortably. She looked up at him with blank hazel eyes.

"How do I feel about him..?" she repeated. She began to think about it herself. Looking down at what she was doing her eyes narrowed in what seemed to be sadness. "I'm not sure."

* * *

Snape grinned at his class in a frightening way. He seemed annoyed by all the clicking noises and it was getting to him.

"Ms. Granger, you can sit with…" he said, looking around the room cautiously.

* * *

Ron and Harry were interrupted by Snape's interference between the very people they were speaking about. Ron finished his questions there. He was determined. Harry couldn't have Hermione. He _shouldn't_ have her when he was so uncertain.

"If you don't make up your mind soon, Harry… I'll take her while you're deciding." Ron said, standing from his seat. He looked at Snape, and the room was silent as Snape also looked at him.

"I'll be Hermione's lab partner." He spoke clearly. Snape's eyes between Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy. On one hand, this could end very disastrous but on the other hand it could take the attention and amusement of the class away from those clicking things and onto the two. He smiled calmly, his oily hair almost covering his eyes in an ominous movement of his head.

"Very well. Weasley, go sit with Granger. Malfoy, go sit with Potter." Snape said, and sure enough he had the whole class' attention. They watched as Ron gathered his things and walked casually to the other side of the room as though it were nothing out of the ordinary.

Malfoy and Harry were having a bit more of a problem about it though. After a moment, Malfoy brushed it off distantly and stood collecting his things. He then walked to the desk that Ron had been sitting at moments before and settled himself in.

"I expect us to finish this period writing down the potion and its uses on the board. We'll be experimenting tomorrow." Snape said. And sure enough, the room was silent, everyone glancing at the archenemies once in a while expecting something to occur. It was silent, and the clicks were gone which was a great relief to Snape who felt his sanity slowly regaining.

Just as Harry figured nothing would pass between the two, Malfoy looked at him and Harry returned the glare. Only Malfoy looked pleased with himself as if he had something up his sleeve. And Harry had no doubt the snake did.

"I'm going to win, Potter." He said, his ice blue eyes burning into Harry's. Before Harry could say a word, the bell sounded and Malfoy was gathering his things. Harry was forced to not retort out of being unprepared for the comment. The students left then, and Snape thanked whatever higher power that could hear him.

* * *

**A/N**

Hey look! I'm updating! Now you're wondering why, right? Well besides wanting to keep my head I've also joined a writing group online that will tazer me if I don't update this more often. Also I have new music to work from and I figure I should write while I can. Afterall, these thoughts and ideas could suddenly disappear. Plus I write my best at this time of night when I'm procrastinating something else. Sadly enough, tonight it is practicing guitar for my lesson on Tuesday but oh well. I usually procrastinate writing by practicing guitar so it all works out in the end. And since no one has had a chance to review since I last posted, there's nothing here at the bottom for you like the other times. Though you should be happy. This chapter is kind of long! I mean it's up to three pages on a pt.12 font! I've never really had pages to work with before so I'm not sure how long it will look on Fanfiction.


	28. Ron's so called pity

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room at the end of the day, tired. He was confused and yet… determined. He couldn't let Malfoy do whatever it was he was scheming about Maya. It seemed Maya was helpless. She didn't say much. Hermione silently took a place beside Harry on the couch.

"Harry… what are you thinking about?" she asked. Harry sighed. Hermione was truly a great pal for putting up with his mood swings. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said, his mind returning to the present time.

"Harry," Hermione said before he interrupted her again.

"No, really Hermione. I've been pretty annoying lately, and I'm just glad that I've got friends like you and Ron sometimes. No matter how messed up this whole thing is, I just hope that we can still talk to each other. Could we do that?" he said, seeming the most himself than he had in days. Hermione was inwardly close to tears by his words. No matter what, she wanted to be close to Harry. She realized now that if she made a big deal out of Maya, she might lose him forever. If she could only be his friend, she would accept that. She nodded, smiling. At that moment she was hit by the most guilt, sadness and yet also the most happiness. Her mind switched to the present then.

"Harry, what's the problem now? Tell me and maybe I could help." She asked, hoping to go back to being close friends. After all, even if she loved him she had to help him find his own happiness.

* * *

Snape was finally calm, and sitting in the empty classroom. When he was sure they were all gone, he let out his held breath. And then, there was Demiarez Black standing in front of him smiling the way she always did. It was a smile that said she knew something that no one else did, and it was quite literally creepy.

"What do you want, Ms. Black?" he asked wearily. She made a soft "Hmph" sound that was luckily more amused then annoyed.

"Well, just wondering how much you get paid to teach here." She said, randomly pulling one curl and letting it bounce back up into shape.

"Why does that concern you?" he asked, now on defense and very closed to her. She laughed briefly.

"Well, considering our _relationship_…" she said, using the same trump card as usual. He heaved a large sigh. He was beginning to hate his job so very, very much. Still, he wasn't going to yield to her completely.

"Not much." He replied stoutly. She smirked, as if that was the answer she had been waiting for. She somehow made her way around so that she was behind him, looking out into the empty potions class room. The girl was creepy. She lightly breathed her next inquiry into his ear, making the great and scary Severus Snape want to run far, far away.

"Then why don't you quit and go to a better job?" she asked, and he stood abruptly. He turned and looked at her darkly, somewhat disappointed at her unusual height. If she had been shorter, she might have been easier to frighten by the sheer height but her height almost matched his.

"I think this conversation is over. I'm going to my quarters now." He said, leaving in a hurry. He didn't wish to seem frightened, but it was better he get away from her. When he got to his large room, he took out a warmer cloak for outdoors. He needed to leave the school and forget this entire thing.

* * *

When Malfoy finished classes, he found Maya waiting for him patiently. She was leaning against the wall in her unused school uniform. He smirked, and took her arm for a moment.

"I'm glad you decided to come see me this evening. Shall I see you after dinner?" he asked, though it was more of a demand. His grip on her was tight, and she meekly nodded with her eyes averted. "Very good." He let her go then and headed for the Slytherin Dorm. Maya decided to skip dinner and returned to her room for a moment. She changed her clothes to be warmer and more casual there, then went to her unfurnished greenhouse and sat against a sturdy wall. Staring up at the transparent cover, tears began to fall, and she felt a soft pain in her chest. She noted that these pains were getting stronger lately.

"How do I feel about him?" she said in her own voice. But it was a voice that was choked with emotion and sounded as though her heart was breaking. She then buried her head into her knees pulled to her chest. Her sobs were inaudible to any students or teachers out in those quiet grounds, and she felt so desperately alone.

* * *

Ron had been disappointed with Hermione's silence during potions but figured that whatever was bothering her was dragging on her mind. He sat on the window sill quietly, glancing back at where Hermione and Harry were talking. Their expressions were ones of relief, which settled Ron a bit. The fact that they were going to work things out was good. But he could tell that Harry wasn't going to understand. Ron knew that he wasn't very good with girls but Hermione was wonderful. She was intelligent and kind.

"Ron?" said a girl's voice suddenly. Ron jumped in surprise, falling off the window sill but luckily she somehow caught him and pushed him back on. He looked down, cursing himself for thinking so deeply without being careful. His thoughts stopped as he gazed into blue eyes.

"Kayla?" he responded. "What is it?". Kayla blushed, and looked away for a moment.

"Ah, well it's… I was hoping you could help me with this." She said, pulling out the book Hermione had given her. She became much more bold at that moment when she looked up and grinned, knowing he felt the same: "It's horribly boring and I don't know if I'll ever start it let alone finish it." When Ron read the title of the book, he laughed.

"Hermione gave that to you, didn't she?" he said knowingly. Kayla smirked while nodding back. She looked at his freckles thoughtfully, remarking mentally that they were cute. She hadn't seen many people with freckles, but her ancestors were Irish. He interrupted her thoughts at that moment by taking the book. "Well the first thing you need to understand is that Hermione over does things _a lot_. If you go to the library, you should be able to find a shorter more summarized version of this that's much more interesting." Kayla felt a weight lifted off her shoulders at that remark.

"Thank goodness!" she said. When Ron's freckles were not the only red things on his face, Kayla looked down in a somewhat expectant manner to realize that wasn't the _only_ thing lifted off her shoulders. She balled her fists, thoroughly annoyed. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!". Unfortunately, her outburst caught the attention of everyone else in the common room who took to staring. She laughed nervously, trying to cover herself up with her hands in vain. She suddenly felt a cloak wrap around her and saw Ron blushing but looking at her in pity. He spoke quietly.

"Walk very slowly into your room and try not to make a scene. Hopefully this won't be the talk of breakfast tomorrow." Ron knew a thing or two about talk over breakfast, of course. After what happened to him and Hermione he felt great pity for Kayla. Pity… yes, that was it. Because Ron liked Hermione, and that was that. But somewhere in the back of his mind, something told him he was lying to himself.

* * *

** AN**

Once more, I felt like writing again. I really want to finish up all my fanfics but I don't want to rush them. Plus my reviewers will love me when they realize I've updated three times over the break. … I hope they come back.


	29. Draco's Desires

Maya took out a handkerchief, and wiped away the streams left by her tears. She was being summoned. She had indeed been crying through dinner. She stood, and made her way to the secluded study that she had been spending much more time in lately. She saw Malfoy waiting impatiently as she entered.

Upon seeing her, he jumped onto his feet like an electric jolt had controlled his movements and walked towards her. She was unfazed when he immediately took her into his arms almost protectively.

Malfoy, in his own world reveled in the thoughts swimming about in his head. He felt at that moment, as though she were his, and his alone. He suddenly wanted to take her and hide her away so that only he could have her. The thought of the world having any of her mind or time was unpleasant. He felt like a child, so intent on keeping his toys to himself.

Maya was also far away. Her mind lingered. How did she feel about him? It was foggy, like a memory so far away that she could barely see it anymore. So she searched in what she knew now. He was holding her, and she wasn't repulsed. It was actually somewhat pleasant. She closed her eyes and buried her head in the crook of his neck, her eyelashes tickling his skin. This sensation awoke him from his daydreaming, as they were moist. Something inside wanted to hold her more tightly to him, to try and make her forget whatever it was that had caused this. In his former glorious state however, he failed to recognize that _he_ was the problem. He moved her back from him by bracing her shoulders before moving one hand to cup her chin and move her face so he could see it. He delicately stroked the reddish pink marks that confirmed his suspicions.

"You've been crying." He said, more in a tone of asking even though he knew the truth. She blushed somewhat, almost ashamed. She shook her head slowly, before looking at him and responding.

"No, it was just-" she began, before he cut her off by placing a pale finger over her lips. Keeping her chin in his hand, he raised her head up a bit and leaned in towards her. She closed her eyes for some reason. Her first thought was that his ice blue orbs were boring into her hazel eyes, but she felt it wasn't that. It was something else, something she couldn't understand. She opened her eyes in surprise again when she felt his tongue tracing the marks left by her tears. She was surprised. He stopped and pulled her close to him again with both hands. Her head was still raised, so that he spoke into her ear tickling the sensitive skin.

"You have. I can taste the salt on your skin." He spoke, then letting her rest her head in the crook of his neck once more. She spoke no more, as he lightly ran his fingers through her long chestnut hair. Maya couldn't question her feelings at that moment. At that moment she was satisfied. Suddenly it didn't matter that she felt like she was losing herself anymore. As long as he held her, she wouldn't care. Outwardly, Maya's body lost the tension that held it so still and she felt as though she were falling into him. In her mind, Maya no longer existed at that moment.

And Draco Malfoy wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

** AN**

I am such a tease! Bwahahahahahaha! Yeah, I realize the rating on this story is getting higher lately. It's odd, because I guess I've been writing on subject material I'm not supposed to be reading since I started fanfics. But I can't help it! I blame it all on Draco!

Draco: Eh? Why me? _You_ write it all. I just get the girl. _Maya heaved over shoulder_

Kita: _whaps Draco and takes Maya back_ Not yet! I mean how long have you known the poor girl? You do what I tell you in the story, and leave my poor little OC intact!

Draco: Don't you know that's my job? Fan Girls just love writing about me taking advantage of cute little innocent OCs like Maya. I don't see the problem.

Kita: And _this_ folks, is why I don't own characters like him! J.K. Rowling has truly let a monster out into the world!

**To my reviewers:**

**Armadia- **Hehe. Poor little Armadia suffering from my horribly short chapter. Sorry, but I thought it might be cute. Plus considering the way time is going… I have to make something happen and stuff. I bet you just can't wait for the Dark Lord to come into the story!


	30. Maya's abilities

Maya hadn't questioned much. Well up until she felt _someone_'s hands beginning to roam. Which made her react in two ways: firstly she woke from her daydreaming and second she tried to push him away. His grip was too tight however and she was helpless. He simply had more strength in him. Especially since her knees were weak at that particular. She was blushing which seemed to contribute to her current weakness, and she continued to struggle in futile efforts. Malfoy noticed that her persistence was distracting him. She wouldn't stop moving, and he intended to put a stop to that.

When Maya found herself against the wall, pinned she felt her heart beating quickly and she wanted to run. She felt like she was in a dark forest and like a deer wanted to run fast, faster, more wind and speed! But she couldn't move. She was stuck. She didn't want to be here. Though she noted her constant squirming was not making him back off anymore.

He then took her lips savagely in a forced kiss, though she tried to get away. He held her in place by holding her wrists above her head with one hand and holding her chin with the other. When she thought he would let her go afterwards, she was disappointed and surprised when he nipped her bottom lip. Her desire to escape was flaring, now things were painful. Though she was held there, she took in a deep breath when he let her face alone.

"Stop…" she said, barely above a whisper, closing her eyes tightly. She was upset, she wanted to leave. He let go of her chin for a moment, and followed a silver chain around her neck, pulling it out from under her clothes. It was the pendant he had given her, and he touched it briefly before speaking into her ear quietly.

"You belong to me now." He said in a somewhat calm voice hovering above the edge of something vile and dangerous. She shook her head quickly, as if trying to erase that thought from her mind. Something was wrong about all of this. She didn't know why, but it was. He gently traced along her neck with his free hand, leaving goose bumps. Maya pursed her lips then, as a small tear streaked across her cheek. She felt something inside growing, pushing.

"STOP!" she said loudly, suddenly finding the strength to free her hands. Malfoy was too surprised to react, and she escaped. The silver pendant with the Malfoy family crest bounced against her chest as she ran through the corridors.

Malfoy, left behind in the room had been surprised by something more than her sudden strength. He was sure he had seen something on her forehead. She had moved too quickly for him to see whatever it was, but he assumed it was some sort of symbol. It looked like an ancient rune, but he wasn't sure. He eventually brushed it all off as him seeing things when he addressed the question of why it was glowing.

* * *

"Hermione… I don't know what to do about Maya. I can't force myself on her, she might run away. And when I tried to get her away from Malfoy, she defended him. I just don't know what to do." He said, sighing. Hermione smirked. That was the real Harry alright, always having girl troubles. He , along with many other young men his age were just inept at understanding what girls were saying or doing.

"Well Harry, there's only one thing you _can_ do. You've just got to be there for her whenever she needs to talk or when she's willing to accept help. And maybe then, she'll see you as the good guy and leave the ferret." Hermione explained. Harry looked up at her with bright eyes, as if he had been let into some large insight. Hermione blushed at the intensity of his gaze and wondered if he had connected it to her. Maybe he realized now how she felt…

"You're right Hermione! You're absolutely brilliant. Malfoy being himself, he's going to do something wrong. And by being there for her it'll show her that what he does is wrong." He said, smiling. Hermione couldn't help but return the smile back at Harry. Harry looked so happy when he smiled and he so rarely did.

* * *

Ron watched from afar, pondering. It was then he noticed that Maya entered the common room at a fast pace. Everyone's attention was still on the retreating Kayla so only Harry noticed and intercepted her. When he saw that he intended to talk to her, he quickly walked over.

Hermione was surprised as she was suddenly heaved up and pulled away by her arm from the couch. Though her guilt had faded in her attempt to help Harry, it returned when a certain brunette stumbled in looking quite upset. She turned around quickly, easily evading the arms she was being dragged in. She looked at Ron's freckled face in confusion.

"What are you doing Ron?" she asked when he let her go. He grinned impishly for a moment before answering.

"Harry obviously needs to talk to Maya on his own. It would be embarrassing for him to have an extra person hanging about." He explained. Hermione stared at him for a moment, then Ron could swear he saw a light bulb above her head. She nodded to herself as if speaking to herself.

"Why you're absolutely right, Ron Weasley!" she said, smiling at him.

* * *

Cho arrived in Hogsmeade and was quite surprised when she was suddenly pulled into an alleyway. She tried to scream when she felt a soft and cold hand close around her mouth. She felt someone breathing on her ear and… curly hair!

"I see you got here on time." Demiarez said, letting her go. Cho spun around and looked at her incredulously.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Demi lifted one of Cho's hands from her chest and gently pat it sympathetically.

"I though you might like a surprise, that's all." She said, looking up at Cho as though she were completely innocent. Cho sighed, she could never be angry with this girl. _Why_, she would never know.

"I… it's just that you startled me." She said, blushing. She felt guilty, even though she knew she shouldn't.

"I'll make sure to see to it that you're _prepared_ in the future." Demi said, accenting the word 'prepared' uniquely. This made Cho blush bright colours for some reason, taking back her hand as Demiarez grinned at her. "Shall we go then?" Demi asked, gesturing to take Cho's arm like a gentleman. Cho nodded slowly, and offered her arm politely. Demiarez's eyes darkened and she took Cho's hand as they left the alleyway and headed into a pub.

* * *

Snape nearly flew down to Hogsmeade and found that the streets were unusually quiet. He glanced around thoughtfully before letting out a breath. He hated the fact that he had to run from one of his students. It was embarrassing and no one could find out. He let a relieved smile cross his face as he spotted a pub nearby and went inside hoping to find a calming air. In his haste, he didn't notice two girls walk in a few moments after him.

* * *

**AN**

**For reference:**

**_Actions_** Speaker Talking

Well, here it is. … **_whaps Draco_** What did I tell you!

Draco: … Well, once more you wrote the bloody thing. You can't honestly blame me for something _you_ wrote.

Kita: Of course I can. I'm the almighty authoress!

Draco: … right.

Kita: Do you doubt my powers of powery-ness! **_turns Draco into an anime character_**

Draco: … I'm… pretty… ? My hair… it's long and shiny. What have you done! I wasn't meant to be a bishounen! Why didn't you turn Potter into a bishounen!

Kita: This is actually foreshadowing, my dear Draco… Bwahahahahaha!

Draco: Noooooooooooooo!

Maya: … **_glomps bishi_** … Bishi…

Draco: … Oh. Well I guess it's not that bad then.

Kita: MAYA! STOP BRAIDING DRACO MALFOY'S HAIR! IT'S NOT MANLY!


	31. Gratitude

Harry noted Maya's distressed appearance with a twinge of pain. He wondered what Malfoy had done, but knew now he couldn't save her unless she wanted to be saved. He stood and caught her arm, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Maya," he said in a calm voice, though his heart was beating quickly. He was nervous. How would he start? What would he say? She looked at him with the saddest expression he had seen, and it broke his heart. "If you want to talk to me, I'm here." Maya seemed to become herself for a moment which made relief wash over Harry where he stood. She truly answered him as herself.

"Thanks Harry," she said, smiling bitter sweetly. She really did accept his kindness but she couldn't talk about it now. And she could forgive Malfoy. Perhaps Malfoy would change. Harry loosened his grip on her arm, letting her go. He watched helplessly as she walked up to the girls' room where Kayla had run earlier. Harry watched after her, worry in his eyes. He pitied Maya, and yet envied her strength.

* * *

"So Hermione, how is the new pupil?" Ron asked, distracting her from the scene behind. She seemed to accept it quickly as f she had been searching for something. 

"Pupil?" she said questionably. Ron laughed to himself, and Hermione eyed him like a loon. Then it hit her like brick. Kayla.

"I completely forgot!" Hermione groaned, mentally smacking herself. "Do you know if she's finished reading the book I gave her?" Hermione sensed he knew more about the goings on about the girl than she.

"Well, I think she's working on it," Ron said, shifting his weight uncomfortably. He was eager to move onto a different topic suddenly. He couldn't quite explain the uncomfortable sensations in his stomach and somewhere in the back of his mind he didn't want to know.

"Ron… are you blushing?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. He coughed and looked at the other side of the room.

"No, you must be seeing things." He said sounding as uneasy as he felt. How was he supposed to explain all the times Kayla's shirt just 'disappeared'?

"But you are!" she insisted, laughing to herself. He huffed to himself in a very Ron like way, unable to let his pride go.

"It's warm in here." He said, excusing his behaviour. If his brothers had taught him anything it was how to fib.

"Ron, how do you feel about Kayla?" Hermione asked curiously, the association building in her mind. He had mentioned Kayla, and when she asked him about it, he was suddenly uncomfortable. She began to see.

* * *

Meanwhile Cho and Demiarez Black were laughing and drinking away. Cho began to think and looked at her companion curiously. 

"Where'd you get the money to pay for all this?" she asked, gesturing to their drinks. Demiarez laughed coldly, bringing the whole pub to an uneasy silence. She glanced around at them before choking out a giggle she copied from Maya. They all returned to the buzzing of evening conversation. She grinned at Cho.

"Well, let's just say that I had some extra writing utensils around." She said mischieviously. Cho suddenly understood and began to laugh, hiccupping. This was one of the many reasons she didn't see the Potions Professor standing behind her in a looming manner.

"What are you doing here?" he said suddenly solemn. Demiarez looked him in the eye and didn't stop grinning. Cho was beyond her senses, and thus didn't look at Snape until she saw she no longer had Demiarez's full attention. She turned to her professor indignantly like a spoiled child.

"What do ya want with Demi?" she asked in a very drunk voice. She sounded protective, which caught Demiarez by surprise.

* * *

**AN**

Draco: … Why wasn't I in this chapter?

Kita: Meh. I don't know. What you were doing didn't really matter at the time. I mean you're off doing _what_ that is so important?

Draco: **_Whispers in Kita's ear_**

Kita: … **_Hits Draco with a huge mallet_** This story is rated for 16+ as it is! Are you mad!

Draco: … **_knocked out_**

Kita: Ah, sweet peace and quiet.

Maya: … Hey, what's happened? I just went to get some juice!

Kita: Well… I don't own him.

**To my reviewers:**

**Armadia**- Are you happy now! I updated! Please don't hurt me…

**Falron**- Glad to have you back! I thought you were gone forever. And I was saddened. Also, thank Armadia for making me update, she can get to me while I'm in school. And she's scary.


	32. Complex relationships

Kayla was sitting on her bed, positively puzzled. She had finally decided it was an isolated incident that only happened when a certain red head was near. And from each time, it was getting worse. She began to wonder if it was something strange about the school and that she'd figure it out after looking a few things up in the library. She could smell musty old books just thinking about it, and disliked the thought. Though she noted that one of Maya's favourite scents was what the brunette called "rain". She had an old book that she had left behind when coming to England and she once said: "It's quite old, so the pages smell like rain!" Kayla noted she was going off topic for some reason.

Kayla looked at the book Hermione had given her to read, wondering if perhaps she would need to read it and then perhaps find something to stop her shirt from disappearing. She reached out slowly for the book hesitantly, already smelling the old pages around her even thinking about it. She wished for some distraction at that point and felt her spirits falling as her hand touched the leather bound cover in defeat.

However not all was lost as the door suddenly opened, and Kayla looked up in mild surprise to see Maya burst in. She had known Maya for years, and instantly knew something was wrong with every gesture the brunette girl made. She stood, letting Maya's eyes catch hers' in a silent stare. In it, she demanded everything of her childhood friend without saying a word. And complying as she always did, a tear slid down Maya's cheek.

"Maya…" Kayla spoke in a quiet tone. It was hardly heard by Maya, but Maya had known the blonde long enough to recognize the movements of her pink lips. Kayla was suddenly washed over with some light form of guilt. Why hadn't she noticed? Why hadn't she seen that Maya was so upset? And Maya did not even care much for her friend's ignorance making it clear she did not hold a grudge. She then hauled herself at her companion. Kayla took the heaving Maya into her arms, and would occasionally pat Maya's soft hair. Now all Kayla could think of were questions. But she knew that it was hard for Maya to answer these questions when she was crying. So Kayla held back her questions patiently so that they may wait until Maya had regained speech ability.

* * *

Ron looked away from Hermione then, resting his hands on his thighs. He took a comfortable stance, trying once more to fool the bright and clever Hermione Granger. 

"How do I feel…?" he repeated the question distantly, as if considering it himself. He was silent for what was only thirty seconds yet seemed hours. "I don't know what you're getting at." He looked at her with blue fire in his eyes and Hermione picked up on a feeling of determination emanating from them. He seemed to have made some sort of decision.

"Do you fancy her?" Hermione asked, somewhat impatient with Ron's response. Her curiousity overrode any other thoughts, however. She just wanted to hear the answer in her inquiring nature.

"Fancy? No. I just feel sorry for her, that's all." He said, raising an eyebrow as if saying: 'did you doubt me?' And Hermione laughed to herself quietly. Then another question arose in her from his response.

"Why do you feel sorry for her?" she asked, her face turning from its serious nature to an amused demeanor.

"She started so late in the year, it'll be quite hard to catch up now." He said matter-of-factly which sounded strange on Ronald Weasley. This only added to Hermione's amusement.

"Forgive me Ron, but I think that's a biased explanation. Until you get to know the other two girls and figure out if you also feel sorry for them, you can't really say." Hermione said, her eyes hinting at a playful teasing nature. He huffed, back to his normal self. He looked impatiently at Hermione, which made her physically shift her weight to move away.

"What makes you think I know anything about Kayla?" he snapped, losing some silent temper. Hermione was confused and somewhat hurt. Ron never really got angry so easily about such things in the past and thus it slightly frightened her. She regretted the words, but she couldn't understand why he had snapped at her in such a fashion.

Inside of Ron, a battle was being waged then. He didn't want to be angry at her, and he wasn't sure why he was. She hadn't said anything horrible or insulting. His cheeks flushed as more anger seemed to accumulate in those serious blue orbs. Hermione moved away, catching his attention at last. What Hermione didn't understand was that he was angry with himself now, and not her. Ron sighed, dropping his shoulders in some sort of mental defeat. He didn't want for Hermione to be afraid. He cared about her too much. She saw this, and saw it as a sign to move forward again when he raised his hand in such a way it was as if he held her frozen in her movements.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I've had a pressing day. I'm going to head into the room now and just do a little reading." He said, brushing her off in the nicest way he could. He turned then, avoiding her confused chocolate eyes. Ron Weasley reading was not quite a believable excuse. But he couldn't think well while the inner battle raged.

* * *

Harry had been sitting in thought when he felt someone sit beside him. He looked up to see Hermione there, staring at the fire place as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He also looked there. Because of his averted gaze, he did not see her open her mouth to speak and beat her to the punch. 

"Do you think that I made any impact with Maya?" he asked curiously. She was a girl, and he figured she would know if it had worked. What he had failed to notice was that she was distracted by other things and had missed it.

Hermione didn't speak for a moment. She suddenly felt as though the world were leaning heavily upon her shoulders. She also used that same hand movement that Ron had done and sighed. She couldn't handle any more drama. She needed to get out of there, and just forget the whole thing if only for a little while. One reason Hermione was so keen on her school work was that it cleared her mind and made it easier to think objectively on matters concerning friends and family.

"Please. Not right now Harry." She said, noting his patient expectance of some sort of explanation. She did not look him in the eyes as she stood to go to the girl's dorm room. "Goodnight Harry". Harry was unsatisfied, but accepted defeat like a gentleman.

"Goodnight Hermione."

* * *

"I'm inquiring to why two Hogwartz students are sitting in a bar when they should be at school on a school night." He said impatiently, suddenly noting Cho's slurred speech as a sign he could not strike fear into her if she was too intoxicated to pay attention. 

Cho made the largest surprise of all when she stood unsteadily and hooked her arm around Demi's shoulders before pointing a spiked butterbeer at him.

"Ya can't have mah girl!" she said, her words slurred and mispronounced. Snape raised a dark eyebrow at this image: a respectable Ravenclaw drunk and naïve holding onto an openly surprised Slytherin. He sighed, holding a hand to his face. He looked at Demiarez this time, finding Cho too drunk to reason with.

"I think we ought to bring her back to the school. Much more and she'll be sick if you let her." He said, sounding somewhat casual for himself. Realizing this, he added icily: "Now please, Ms. Black". Demiarez, too shocked by Cho's outburst to think past it obeyed numbly.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in the extra study, deciding to get to work on making some sort of lesson plan for teaching Maya. He at once decided to test her ability with the quills, figuring it would make her practice. He glanced throughout his old notebooks thoughtfully, wondering where he could start. As far as he had seen, she had yet to use her wand. It sat idly in the pocket of her school uniform cloak, which to him was a sad thing for a wand. 

He was quickly distracted however, thinking to himself. He suddenly saw her before him, and he felt intoxicated by her as if he were drunk upon her image. In this illusion he simply watched it gaze back at him. He wanted to touch her soft black eyelashes, and her long dark brown locks that hung around her shoulders. He wanted to see her in a beautiful black gown that offset her bright eyes, and he wanted to spin her around him. There were suddenly so many things he wanted to buy for her, as if she were a doll that he could dress and play with as he pleased.

He was unpleasantly reminded of his life in which he had found that nothing was ever what he wanted. Not until he met Harry Potter that was. Now he had a rival, someone that he could use his wealth to put down by buying all the things the boy could not. And yet somehow this was different. For a moment in this vague daydream, he found in himself an odd feeling. He wanted to give her _everything_. And laying down the quill on the desk that he had been using, he resolutely decided that he would. Even in his sly manner, he now acknowledged that she was important to him and far more important than any vengeance that could be had on Potter. But then again, that was a gift on the side.

* * *

**AN**

Wow… I know what you're thinking. You're mad I didn't update last week, aren't you? But you must be happy now! Because this chapter is long!

Draco: You think you can bribe them with a long chapter?

Kita: …yes. I think it is working fine.

Draco: That's what you think, but that doesn't make it true.

Kita: I think we've already discussed the fact that I am all powerful, haven't we?

Maya: Actually, I missed that part.

Kita: I don't care to explain it again. Now do the disclaimer, puppet.

Maya: **_Appears in cute little frilly dress wearing bunny ears and a bunny tail on back of dress while singing disclaimer with back up dancers._** Kitahoshi doesn't own them! She doesn't own them! She owns Maya, Kayla and Demiarez and spends her spare time killing Draco! Whee! **_Drmatic ending pose_**

Draco: **_stares, drooling._**

**To my reviewers:**

**Armadia-** Look! Surely you are amused by the long chapter and dancing Maya! … I hope. I sincerely hope it makes your pain stops for a little while in your poor little foot which I make hurt when I take you to my locker when you'd rather sit. This here is me showing my love. Yep.

**Falron-** Mwah! I missed your birthday! And I didn't even update last week! Gomen nasai! Je regrete! I'm sorry! Please don't stop reviewing! **_Offers sacrificial grapes._**


	33. Chapter 33

When Maya finally stopped sobbing, she was silently holding Kayla close to her still as if she'd disappear if she let go. Kayla sighed. She knew that if Maya could, she wouldn't say anything. She removed Maya from herself.

"Maya… just spill it." Kayla said bluntly. Maya looked away, tempted to cry again. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"It's a guy problem isn't it?" Hermione said, making her presence known. Maya nodded, still refusing to meet their eyes.

"Which guy?" Kayla asked, though Hermione knew perfectly well.

"It's Draco… you see my problem is… I'm not sure what it is." Maya said, realizing she wasn't very sure as to what she was particularly upset about.

"How do you feel towards him?" Hermione asked, sitting on Maya's bed. The other two collapsed there also so that the girls were in line with each other.

"Well, he can be so sweet and so wonderful," Maya began, before Hermione snickered. Maya ignored the intrusion and continued: "But then he can be… strange. He'll suddenly become cold and distant and it's as if I'm looking at him behind a glass wall."

"More like a wall of ice." Hermione said, glancing over. Neither girl disputed Hermione for these intrusions however. As they lay on that bed speaking, there was so much else to be upset about than such little things.

"… Yes, that's a better analogy." Maya responded. She played with the pendant around her neck thoughtfully.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Kayla asked, not well acquainted with the infamous rival.

"Well, it's hard to explain but… there's no _talking_ to Draco. There's no room for my words, my thoughts at all in his world. There is no place for my words." Maya said, attempting to explain something far more complicated than it should have been.

"I never knew the ferret was so complex." Hermione commented, arching an eyebrow. It was as though Maya saw something the rest of the world could not in Draco Malfoy.

"Has he done anything in particular that made you upset?" Kayla asked, trying to grasp the situation. Maya thought carefully on the matter at that moment. But she could find nothing solid to speak of.

"It's just… everything!" she said, exasperated. Kayla sighed; she wasn't getting any closer to understanding. "But at the same time… I like everything."

"That's very confusing," Kayla said her head swimming.

"You can say that again." Hermione agreed. These were things she had never known about Malfoy and also things she had never bothered to know. For a moment she wondered if perhaps he was actually a good person deep inside. Then she mentally laughed at herself for being a git. Malfoy good? When hell freezes over!

"Kayla… I guess we haven't seen each other that much lately but…" Maya said quietly. The blonde looked over at her curiously. "… I think I'm engaged." Kayla shot up from the bed, eyes wide.

"You _THINK_ ! Engaged? When did this happen and to whom!" she said in a demanding voice. Maya looked at the far wall as if it were remotely interesting.

"To Draco." She answered simply, anticipating Kayla's loud response.

"Well you shouldn't be! If he makes you this upset, you should leave him!" Kayla said, now furious with the boy she knew so little about.

"Do you thick so?" Maya asked, looking back at the angry blonde.

"Well you didn't say yes to the engagement, so you really didn't have a chance." Hermione said. "Did you say yes?"

"… No." Maya answered after a moment. "But I don't want to hurt him."

"Do you realize how much you were crying just now?" Kayla said with the voice of a stern parent as she lay down again.

"Kayla is right. You should leave him, Maya. Tell him tomorrow when you see him that you're not going to put up with this anymore." Hermione said, feeling her guilt melting away like snow.

"If that is what I must do…" Maya said thoughtfully. She knew it was what she had to do. She wouldn't have done this to herself before she came to England. If this had all happened back home she would have left him long ago. After all, there was only supposed to be so much pain in love. Wasn't there? She could almost remember a song speaking of the very situation.

* * *

Snape eventually had to help out with carrying the drunken student which was unbecoming of him. It seemed that Cho Chang didn't take her alcohol very well. Snape was assured that he knew the problem from her breath. He was about to mumble under his breath about "back in his day…" when he realized just what he was dealing with.

"I'll have to take her to her teacher, Ms. Black. I hope you realize this." He said solemnly. Demiarez seemed to have regained her composure over the walk to the school.

"I don't think so, Severus." She spoke coldly. She seemed to hold a stance that told of her authority under the circumstances.

"How else do you think I'm going to get her into her room?" he said, slightly agitated.

"I'll take care of that. As far as things go, you forget everything you saw here. You know the consequences…" Demi said, grinning like a beautiful devil. Instead of admitting the defeat however, he flopped the half conscious Cho on her and stormed away.

* * *

Kita: So here I am, not owning Draco or any of them. But we all understand the ownership of the trio, correct?

Draco: Actually… **_has Maya over shoulder before throwing her into get away car._**

Kita: **_laughs like a maniac as Draco hops in the car. _**Little does he know… Bwahahahaha! **_Holds up tracking device._**

**To my Reviewers:**

**Armadia- **ah, my wonderful, patient muse. :D Heh, heh… I'm going to run far away now…

**Niome-Chan**- Really? O.o That's weird. Glad you came back!

**Falron-** Uhm… yeah. Sorry again about the delay. I was finishing up some other stories and I accidentally wrote this one twice. Don't ask.

**Aaron-** Thank you. Those are such touching words from a homophobe. Yes, that's right. You're afraid of a little gay love! **_Kisses Armadia and Niome in your honour._** Bwahahahahahaha! They're both girls! Take that!

**Rae Arthur-** Yay! Not killing! I like it! XD


End file.
